Lo que Sentimos
by Rubikane
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que se conocieron, Akane esta cansada de la misma situación todos dias, pero que les depara el futuro luego de una tragedia. Luego de diez años ¿seguirán sintiendo lo mismo o cada uno tomara sus propias decisiones?. Acompañenme a descubrirlo.
1. Cuestión de gustos.

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino por entretenimiento._**

Habian pasado dos años, dos años desdecque se conocieron, se enteraron de su compromiso, arreglado por sus padres cabe destacar, asi como aquel dia lluvioso en el que llegaron a la casa tendo, ese sabado estaba nublado llovisnava levemente, recordaba que ese dia, la chica habia creido que el era una chica pero horas mas tarde, todo se fue por un caño.

Cuando la chica descubrio la realidad surguieron entre ellos lindos cariñosos adjetivos calificativos, lindos y agradables insultos, malas miradas que solo con decir que las miradas mataban ellos ya estarian tres metros bajo tierra, insultos que se encargaron de repartise entre si esa tatde hasta el cansancio.

- _Eres un insencible Ranma!! siempre es lo mismo contigo, ya me tienes harta-_ dijo al punto de las lagrimas.

- _Insencible yo!!. Tu eres la insencible aqui, marmacho-_ dijo enojado, siempre pasaba lo mismo con su prometida, y con el era igual su lengua como siempre era mas rapida que su mente. Como si su boca su mente y su corazón estubieran separados de su ser, su boca decia una cosa que su mente no queria y su corazón mucho menos lo sentia. Y así se formaban los malos entendidos entre ellos.

- _Si? pues tu eres un insencible desconsiderado, pervertido, fenomeno, y para variar, afeminado!-_ dijo nerviosa la ojimarron.

- _Yo no soy nungun pervertido afeminado!! -_ grito. _-Si? Pues puedo ir a preguntarle a Kuno, a ver si dice lo conteario-_ dijo mirandolo desafiante.

Ranma por su parte no sabia donde meter su cara se enojo un poco por la insinuacion de la chica.

- _Fue para sacarmelo de encima! Sabes mejor que nadie cual es la actitid de Kuno_ _cuando ve a su **"chica de cabellos de fuego",** encerio que es insufrible. A demas, no fue culpa mia, a Hiroshi se le derramo el agua cuando Daisuke lo golpeo, me moje al transformarme pues Kuno me vio salio corriendo como siempre pidiendome una cita blua que asco, lo acepte para que se alejara de mi a parate de que tambien lo golpee.-_dijo Ranma explicando lo que habia pasado el dia anterior- Pero eso nada tiene que ver con tu exigencia de que yo coma lo que tu cocinaste.

- _Puede que tengas razon, por un lado-_ dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido- _pero sigues siendo un insencible y sobre todo pesi_ _mista, ni siquiera la has probado y dices que no te gusta-_ le contesto con un aira de enojo muy elevado.

- _No soy pesimista soy realista_ _no sabes cocinar y punto-_ ledijo enñl muchacho con mal humor.

Soun Tendo puso el periodico en la mesa para intervenir en la batalla verval que se situaba en el comedor.

- _Ranma ya basta ustedes se van a casar asi que tienes que acostumbrarte ya, ella sera tu esposa y sa es eso-_ dijo en voz alta el señor de bigote y cabellera que llegaba a los hombros.

- _Si acostumbrate cuñadito-_ dijo Naviki con un toque burlon y guiñandole un ojo.

- _Eso es verdad -_ dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto un cartel hizo submagica aparicion enyre tanto alboroto.

- _Si hijo acostumbrate, algun dia sevcasaran y daran un heredero a la familia-_ Se leyo en el cartel. Un transformado panda habia escrito.

- _Tu y tu mania de trasformarte para salir de los conflictos!-_ dijo enojado dandole un puñetazo.

- _Ademas quien dijo que quiero casarme con una niña poco atractiva y nada femenina y ademas de todo mal humorada_ como ella-dijo señalando a su prometida con el ceño fruncido.

- _Ahi disculpame por no ser la princesa encantada que esperas, pero yu tampoco eres el principe azul para una mujer, a lo que a mi respecta por que si le preguntas a cualquiera de tus otras prometidas ellas mas que encantadas-_ Le contesto burlona.

 _-Y quien te dijo una princesa encantada es con el tipo de mujer con la cual me quiero casar?-_ dijo mirandola desafiante, como tratando de decirle o darle a entender algo.

- _Bue... bueno un principe azul tampoco es mi tipo, pero eso no quita que desprecies mi comida Ranma-_ Dijo la chica de cortos cabellos azulados mirando al piso y un poco decepcionada.

- _Bueno al menos ya aceptaron que son el uno para el otro-_ se oyo decir de la chica castaña.

Mientras tanto afera seguia lloviendo, Ranma y Akane mantenia una guerra de miradas si tregua alguna pero le llego ina idea de vengarse de su oponente en ese mismo momento y cobrarle por todo lo que le habia dicho al correr de los minutos el no quizo probar su comida que ella que con mucho esfuerzo lo hizo solo para el, asi que decido hacer lo que tenia en mente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo unico que vio fue el mazo gigante que sabra Dios donde lo lleva su prometida.

- _Donde lo ocultara??-_ dijo curioso para si- _tengo que averiguarlo o dejate de llamarme Ranma Saotome.-_ dijo con cansancio, en realidad queria llevarse bien con ella pero cuando se po ia terca no habia poder humano que la contradiga estaba pensando y toda empapada ese golpe la llevo a parar al estanque.

 _ **=Continuará=**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores, por fin me anime a escribir en esta plataforma, espero les guste esta historia que aqui les presento. Es el primer capi apenas y un poco cortito lo se pero ya se ira alargango y a desenvolver la trama. Pensaran que es un poco loco este capi pero lo quise asi estoy un poco comica hoy.**_

 _ **Sin mas gracias por leer un beso.**_


	2. Besame

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takajashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Sin mas comenzemos._**

Pasaron tres dias desde su ultima pelea, iba caminando a la escuela el muchacho como de costumbre esta encima de la reja verde, tenia la mirada a un punto perdido.

-Que tanto miras idiota?- pregunto la chica como muchas otras veces un poco nerviosa pero ahora estaba enfadada con el de la trenza.

-Eh... y... yo no nada en especial-mintio descaradamente, hace varios minutos no podia sacarle los ojos de encima- Bueno yo... aún estas enojada conmigo?. Es que yo queria perdirte...-No pudo terminar la frase, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una bicicleta que conocian muy bien.

-Ranma yo no quise hablarte de esa mane...- No termino la frase, ambos hablaron al unísono cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la amazonas.

-Ni hao Ranma, verdad que airen elejir a Shampoo para qie sea tu prometida oficial - dijo Shampoo mirando retadora a Akane queria verla enfadada, se le hacia facil burlarse de ella y a la amazonas le gustaba verla "humillada" por decirlo así.

-Sha... Sham...Shampoo... no sueltame -Dijo tratando se zafarse, la amazonas estaba colgandose de su cuello y muy pegada al cuerpo del muchacho como era su costumbre.

-Airen aceptas cita para ir a almorzar -dijo Shampoo tratando de besar a Ranma, pero el chico la evadia mienteas trataba de separarla sin tener mucho exito.

-Akane espera!! -Dijo forsejeando un poco con la pelimorada logrando zafarse al fin de su agarre. La chica se puso mas que nerviosa y prefirio alejarse para no presenciar tan melosa escena de la pareja.

Akane no queria estar un minuto mas alli asi que prefirio marcharse al instituto, escucho la voz de Ranma que l llamaba pero no hiso caso de pronto comenzo a coreer lo mas que podia para alejarse de el, pero el haciendo un salto al frente llego a alcansarla.

-Akane espera! - logro alcansarla y para que no se escapara de nuevo la arrincono a la pared, para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo de nuevo.

Dio un vistazo al lugar no se dio cuenta de que se havia desviado del camino a la preparatoria iba tan sumerguida en sus pensamiento que no logro percatarse. ¿Como demonios llego allí?.

-Sueltame Ranma!!-dijo frustada de que la alla alcansado-Porque no te quedaste con Shampoo para su cita? ¿Por que me sigues eh! ya dejame si te gusta ve con ella!!-dijo enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-No con un demonio que no te eas cuenta, no me gusta Shamppo ni ninguna otra, me gusta tú!!. Asi que tendras que escucharme por que no pienzo soltarte, y sin golpes ni mazos gigantes, que solo tu y Dios saben donde lo guardas -dijo Ranma apollandola mas al muro.

Akane se quedo sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido esperaba algunas palabras de el pero los segundo se convirtieron en minutos y no el muchacho no decia nada, entonces frunciobel ceño acabandose así su pasiencia.

-Ash si no vas a pronunciar palabra alguna Ranma, mejor me largo de aquí, sueltame de una bendita vez dijo la peli azul frunciendo el ceño perdiendo así la pasienca.

Ranma se dedico a observarla por unos intantes pero al verla con el rostro de pocos amigos dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atras.

Akane se libero al fin del agarre del ojiazul y dirijirle palabra se dispuso marcharse, por un momento no sabia que hacer y solo la observo caminar pero recobro la concienxia y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tienes razón no tengo nada que decir pero si que hacer - dijo y se poso entrente de la chica de cortos cabellos.

Akane no vio el movimiento, ciando apenas pudo pendar y darse cuenta de lo que ocurria Ranma ya tenia sus labios pegados a los de ella, no sabia bien como pero al sentir sus labios fue como si se trasladara a otro lugar, un mundo distinto al que conocia el beso duro dos interminsbles minutos para ambos los mejores de su vida. Fue un beso inocente, puro, inexperto tambien pero muy lindo, de pronto ranma empezo sentir al extraño, cuando abrio los ojos se percato de que era unos sentimetros mas bajo qie su prometida, se toco el cabello y estaba seco, miro abajo se dio cuenta que ya no era hombre miro arriba y no habia indios de lluvia ni presipitaciones, volvio su vista a la chica y se dio cuenta de que pronunciaba algunas palabras inaudibles para el, luego de eso se oyo in grito ensordecedor.

-Despierta IdiOTAAA!!!!!! esto es el colmo Ranma como es posible que ayan padado dos años y aun tenga que venir a despertarte!!!. Todos los dias es lo mismo, ojala y este dia sea el ultimo en el que pueda verte la cara, a ti todas estas locas!!!. -dijo la peliazul con fastidio y un valde de agua vacio en la mano.

-Akane!!! por que medespiertas de esa manera, te hize algo???-dijo una pelirroja un poco confundida.

\- Porque quiero Ranma estoy harta de ti y tada esta situacion- dijo la chica y se retiro de la habitacion del muchacho.

Ranma solo observo la partida de la peliazul pensaba en su actitud, -esto va de mal en peor, asi nunca podrá perdonarlo- Se decia para sus adentros. De pronto se percato de una ptesencia y sitio el peligro acercarse.

-GA...GA...GATOOOO!!!!!- Grito y se levanto despavorido, corrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Luego de diez minutos Naviki le hecho agua agua tibia trayendo así su su forma masculina, pero el muchacho ya estaba en su estado Neko. Vio que su prometida marchaba camino a la prepratoria, salio tras ella. Todos quedaron sorprendidos Shampoo fie tras Ranma ya tranformada, mas le sorpremdio la actitud de la peliazul se marcho sin siquiera levantar un dedo para ayudar a su prometido, se marcho sola sin decir nada a nadie.

Todos quedaron preocupados, no sabian en que estado regresaria el muchacho, siempre que Akane no se encontraba para caarlo el no regresaba en varios dias. Pero eso no era lo que les preocupaba ahora a cada uno le entro la angustia mas grande que habian sentido en su vida, algo les decia que esto terminaria mal.

 ** _=Continuará=_**

 ** _Hola gracias por llegar hasya aqui, ¿Que ocurrira?_**

 ** _Saludos lectores._**

 ** _n.n_**


	3. Cuando el tiempo pasa

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertendcen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro._**

 ** _=Diez años después=_**

 _-Mami...mami...mami-_ gritaba un pequeño bajaba las escaleras dirigiendose al restaurante que se situaba en la planta baja de aquel domicilio. Allí se encontraba su madre donde acostumbraba a atender a los clientes que ingresaban al local. Era uno de los locales mas reconocidos de la ciudad, servian el okonomiyaki mas delicioso según lo que comentaban cuando se daba la oportunidad en alguna que otra conversación.

Hiro era un niño de cabellos negros igual que su padre, pero con ojos azules al igual que su madre y al igual que sus progenitores poseia conocimientos en artes marciales. Su padre le inculcaba sus saberes en la materia cada que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo iba de viaje de entrenamiento y en busca de alguien muy importante tadaba entre dos a tres meses segun se perdiera.

 _-Que pasa Hiro??. Cariño te eh dicho que no vajes de esa manera las escaleras-_ Contesto Ukyo a su hijo que no pasaba de los seis años.

- _Mami...mami...mi primo no quiete prestarme subavion-_ se quejaba llorando un mar devlahrimas el pequeño.

-Taiki... no te eh dicho que debes de prestar tis juguetes a tus amigos??? hazlo o no volveremos otro dia-Dijo con una mirada fria Naviki, cosa el el niño entendio muy bien.

- _Si entendido madre-_ dijo el muchachito.

 _-Jugamos arriba-_ Sugirio el niño deseis años- _Si!-_ Contesto Taiki animadamente.

 _-Son nueve me dices?? -_ Preguntaba Ukyo para preparar los okonomiyakis que le habia pedido Naviki anteriormente _-Si, son nueve, dos para cada uno y uno bien recarhado, ya sabes para quien es no??-_ dijo con tono burlon para que su interlocutora captara lo que teataba darle a entender.

 _\- Si me dices así por supuesto que se de quien se teata -_ contesto.

 _-Si... nunca se sabe su estomago es como un barril sin fondo, nunca se sabe si esta o no satisfecho con lo que come y valla que si come mucho-_ comenzo a burlarse de quien alguana vez fue huesped en su casa.

 _-Y Ryoga?? no lo eh visto el ultimo mes??-_ Pregintó.

 _-El sigue entrenando... no le gusta perder estado a demas de que siempre va en busca de ella a ver si la encuentra, aunque creo que nunca perderavel estado fisico_ -decia Ukyo mientras preparaba los pedidos aún.

 _-Pues desde mi punto de vista, no es miedo a perder estado fisico, sino miedo a perder la costumbre_ -Dijo burlonamente.

 _-Costumbre de que Naviki?? -_ pregunto inocente.

 _-Pues para no perder la costumbre de perderse- contesto al darse cuenta de que la señora habia mordido el anzuelo._ _-Jajajaja, Naviki, muy simpatica como siempre, a mi parecer la que no pierde la costumbre, eres tú-_ dijo un hombre muy apuesto de unos veitiocho años que entraba al local.

- _P-chan!!! como estas, pot supuesto que no perdere la costumbre a alguien tengo que molestar-_ Contestaba Naviki con malicia.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dirigio a su esposa que seguroblo extrañaba al igual que él a ella, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

 _-Cariño te ayudo???-_ le preguntò.

Ukyo se separa de él y lo mira detenidamente, decide hablar. _-Primero bañate apestas!! espantaras a los clientes si no li haces-_ le recriminova su marido.

Ryoga miro a su esposa, guiñandole un ojo se dirigio por el pasillo directo a ka cocina, estando alli se percato de que ese lugar no era presisamente el baño. _-Cariño ese no es el baño es la cocina-_ dijo burlandose de lo despistado que resultaba su marido, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

 _-Jajaja_ Ryoga hace un puchero y se dirige a donde le indica su esposa, para no volverse a perder.

Naviki aun esperaba sus pedido la miro como si se le hubiera sacado un dulce a un niño, _-Por que decidiste echarlo, me estaba divirtiendo-_ decia la mujer de cabellos cortos mirando divertida a la otra mujer.

 _-Mmmm... bueno tiene que bañarse no???-_ le contesto la cocinera _-Tienes razón apesta-_ dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras se tapaba la nariz con la otra.

 _-Bueno ya estan listos y envueltos son diez mil yenes-_ le dice la cosinera.

 _-Menos mal que están en ofertas -_ decia Naviki a su amiga.

 _-Si pero solo es por el aniversario-Contesto.-Si... pues... aniversario de que-_ pregunto la castaña.

 _-Es que hace doce años que inagure el local, no recuerdas? -_ Pregunto Ukyo.

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas-_ contesto con una sonrisa, algo exraño en ella.

 _-Sabes, es extraño no crees ??-_

pteguntó la cosijera.

 _-Extraño?? a que te refieres, explicate -_ le preguntó Naviki.

 _-Pues es extraño el como terminamos todos juntos, despues de la rivalidad que teniamos cada uno de nosotros_ -le contesto mirandola fijamente.

 _-Pues eso ya lo sabes no tengo porque decirtelo-_ dijo sin muchas ganas.

 _-Eso ya lo se, me refiero a que fue exactamente lo que paso entre Ranma y Shampoo, creo de todos tu ers la que mas conoce del tema-_ dijo curiosa tratando de averiguar que fue lo que paso con aquellas dos personas, que alguna vez fueron amigos y rivales.

 _-Ukyo hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar, cuando el tiempo pasa es mejor olvidar algunos detalles y no abrir heridas del pasado. Taiki baja ya nos vamos qie nos deben estar esperando!!. Me retiro nos vemos despues-_ dijo Naviki sin muchas ganas era la mujer mas friaby calciladora que conocia pero si algo no le gustaba era hahlarvdel tema Ranma / Shampoo.

 _-Nos vemos en la esciela Hiroki-_ Se despedia el niño que no pasaba de los cinco años, tenia el cabello negro de su padre y los ojos cafes de su madre.

 _-Siempre evadiendo el tema ¿Que habrá pasado con esos dos?-_ se decia a si misma.

 ** _=Continuará=_**

 ** _Saludos a todos_**

 ** _como se podran dar cuenta han pasado Diez años._**

 ** _A partir de aqui habrá muchas incognitas._**

 ** _¿Que habrávpasado a lo largo de estos Diez años?_**

 ** _lo sabremos muy pronto._**

 ** _n.n_**


	4. Ranma serás mío

**_Los personajds de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro._**

 ** _=Diez años atras=_**

 ** _= Flash back=_**

En lo mas oscuro del bosque en una aldea se observa una pelimorada, en sus ojos se veía algo malo, muy malo, pero para ella era algo bueno siempre y cuando todo saliera a pedir de boca.

 _\- Así que esto hace dormir a cualquier persona que lo consuma?-_ pregunto la chinita al anciano que la conocía desde pequeña.

 _\- Así es señorita Shampoo cualquier individuo que lo ingiera quedara completamente dormido, pero tenga cuidado porque tiene efectos secundarios según el sistema de cada individuo, solo utilice un para de gotas puede ser peligro.-_ le advertía el anciano a la amazona.

 _\- Y se puede poner en comidas o bebidas?_ \- pregunta la chica de ojos violáceos.

 _\- Si eso también se puede solo tenga cuidado en las cantidades-_ le recalco.

 ** _= Días después=_**

 ** _En el Dojo Tendo_**

Kasumi se encontraba cocinando mientras que Naviki leía un libro de economía en su cuarto, en su mente maquinaba la manera de poner entre la espada y la pared con situaciones incomodas a los mas jóvenes de la casa,en esos momentos se encontraban practicando unas katas en el dojo de la casa.

 _\- Bueno descansamos un momento_ decía el muchacho de ojos azules, estaba muy sudoroso ñor el esfuerzo de la práctica del día, desde hace un buen rato se sentía observado más de la cuenta.

 _\- Si traeré un poco de agua-_ dijo bajando la mirada muy apenada, no sabía pero hace rato que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a su prometido. Esa camisa se hizo un estorbo a la vista pero poco a poco deseaba que no se quitara porque con cada segundo se le pegaba mas al torso por el esfuerzo que ejercía la camisa se iba humedecido poco a poco, cosa que se le hace tremendamente sexy y su cerebro daba la orden de posar sus ojos en el pelinegro. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando vio a su hermana mayor acercarse.

 _\- Necesitas alguna cosa Kasumi? -_ pregunto la menor.

 _\- Si, Ranma podrías ir al Neko Haten para traer ramen, es que se terminó el gas y no alcance a terminar la comida- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que Ranma no pudo negarse a ir por mas que quisiera._

 _-Claro Kasumi enseguida voy por el solo voy a darme una ducha -_ decia el chico acercándose a donde estaban las dos mujeres, cuando su cuñada se alejó le dirigió una mirada picara a su prometida. _\- Perverti_ _da-_ le dijo y se alejo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo solo escucho a lo lejos la voz de la peluazul _-Ranma!!!- solo sonrió por sucedido._

 _\- Ni hao airen!-_ decía la pelimorada con emoción, y como ya se lo había imaginado el chico, la chica en menos de un segundo ya selgaba de su cuello.

 _\- Hola Shampoo-_ dijo Ranma sin ánimos, coloco sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha para alejarla de el un poco. _\- Solo vengo por seis porciones de ramen me estan esperando-_ dijo para quejar en claro lo que venía a hacer en el lugar, la chica ya estaba diciendo que el ojiazul vino por una cita.

 _\- Claro airen toma asiento mientras te traigo unos tallarines mientras te preparo para llevar-_ le sugirió al chico mientras por su cabeza pasaba un pensamiento. - Esta es mi oportunidad ya que la abuela y Mouse aún no regresan de china - pensaba la chica mientras servia el plato que era destinado a su prometido perpero le puso un ingrediente extra.

La anazona llego a la mesa del chico unos diez minutos después, no sabía porque pero algo en su conciencia le decía peligro, pero no hizo caso y comenzó a comer sabía de antemano que que lo que tenia en frente era delicioso, cuando iba por la mitad empezó a sentirse extraño.

 _\- Que tal están Ranma-_ dijo la chica poniendo el pedido en la mesa.

 _\- Estan deliciosos -_ dijo mirandola la chica se encontraba enfrente de el, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista la muchacha ya esta sentada a su lado. _\- Que haces Sham...-_ no termino de decir esto cuando la amazonas estampo sus labios con los de el, abrió grandemente los ojos por este acto aunque cualquier cosa que proviniera de la amazona ya no lo sorprendía, intentó safarse varías veces con nulo éxito no sabía bien lo que ocurría pero se dio cuenta que era llevado por un pasillo por la pelimorada al cuarto de la misma.

 _\- Ranma hoy serás mío-_ decia la chica mientras se colocaba encima del chico de la trenza, la chica depocitaba pequeños besos en el cuello del muchacho cosa que lo estremeció. * _hasta ahí, los dejo a su imaginación* Soy mamvada XD YA!! ignorenme sigamos con la historia._

 _\- No puede ser que se tarde una hora para ir por ramen al Neko haten ¿Le habrá pasado algo?._ Vere si _sigue allí o ya se marchó-_ Pensaba la peliazul mientras caminaba rumbo al restaurante de ka amazonas. Entró y lo primero que vio fue un plato semi vacío, por masque llallamaba nadie la atendía fue entonces que decidió entrar mas a la casa, de pronto le vono un mal presentimiento su conciencia le decia "retirate de aquí" pero no hizo caso, camino hasta encontrar la habitación de la amazona pero lo que veia sus ojos su corazón no lo asimilaba se quedó congelada en el lugar por dentro tenia una batalla campal entre que hacer y no, no sabía si gritar y reclamarle a Ranma o salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Se observaba al ojiazul completamente dormido y desnudo en la cama con una chinita en mismas condiciones, lo primero que pillo fue una jarra con agua que decidió vaciar su contenido directo a los dos malditos de Josenkyo, en el acto se vio una gatita de pelaje vuoleta levantarse un poco malumorada por la osadía de despertarla de esa manera luego vio quien era el o la responsable de eso y frunció el ceño, tenia una mirada desafiante hacia la menor de las Tendo. Ranma empezó a despertar en esos momentos no entendía por qué sentia frío alzó la vista y vio a su prometida.

 _\- Akane otra vez me despiertas de esta manera? he? porque lloras?-_ pregunto se sentía desorientado se miró y pudo oercatarse de que estaba completamente desnudo, pero termino de despertarse cuando vio a la gatita a su lado. _\- Gato!!-_ Grito de un salto salio de la cama sin importarle si estaba o no desnudo o ... desnuda *XD ya no se*. Se colocó detras de su prometida pidiendo que le ayude.

Mientras tanto la gatita se bajo de su cama y se dirigió al bañi que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, regreso con una toalla envuelta.

 _\- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Ranma esto fue eel colmo te odio-_ decia la chica con un nudo en la garganta apenas y podía hablar a causa de eso.

 _\- Ya te dije que no se lo que lo que ocurrió aquí yo... estaba por lkevar los pedidos y luego ya no se l_ _o que paso... auch me duele_ _la cabeza, no lo recuerdo-_ decia por encima vez el chico de la trenza cuando vio llegar a la amazona ya en su estado normal. _\- Shampoo que fue lo que pasó?-_ pregunto con ingenuidad el chico.

 _\- No lo recuerdas Ranma, tu y yo hoy pués... quieres que te diga lo que_ _hicimos? en frente de Akane? -_ le contesto guiñándole el ojo al chico.

 _\- No es necesario con lo que vi rs mas que suficiente las palabras sobran, yo ya me largo, pero antes quiero lis pedidos toma los yenes, y tú ni se te ocurra seguirme vete por otro camino!-_ dijo con rabia al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma termino de vestirse y salio del lugar no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina a la chica estaba molesto con sigo mismo por lo que había pasado y mas por qué Akane lo descubrió en una escena comprometedora, pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Mientras Shampoo lo observó marcharse, se sentía mas que bien porque su plan resultó como ella quería.

 ** _= Fin del Flash back=_**

Sentada en la mesa del restaurante estaba la amazona recordando lo que había hecho tres meses atrás, tenia una mirada que denotaba malicia y picardia a la vez, todo su plan había salido como ella quería ahora solo necesitaba darle la noticia al ojiazul. Con esto el chico ya no podía objetar al matrimonio y cumpliria con las tradiciones amazonas.

 **En la escuela**

En la preparatoria Furinkan se veía un chico ojiazul, pero estos se veían tristes y sin vida hace un mes estaban en ese estado triste sin ganas de nada ya no comia como antes y la mayor parte del dia y la noche se la pasaba en el tejado, ese lugar favorito para el desde que llegó a la casa Tendo, pero todo había cambiado desde hace un mes. _\- Señor Saotome preste atención a la clase!_. _Saotome... Saotome fuera de mi clase!-_ decia la maestra al chico de la tretrenza, se duo cuenta de que no ponía ni la mas mínima atención a lo que elka decía. Le costó trabajo sacarlo del mundo donde se encuentraba el chico pero cuando lo hizo el se limitó a hacer solo lo que había hecho infinidad de veces, agarro lo baldes de agua y se colocó en el pasillo del salón pero esta vez sin ganas.

Parado en el pasillo recordó las veces que estuvo allí pero con su prometida, la mujer que amó que ama y que amará desde que la conoció hasta el día que deje de respirar, pensaba en las veces en que se quedaba dormido o eso es lo que todos pensaban y llegaban tarde a las clases pero siendo sinseros el chico lo hacía a propósito para poder ver todas las mañanas a la chica peliazul, esa era la primera excusa la segunda era para poder estar a solas en el pasillo con la chica, así que siempre encontraba la manera de meter en problemas a su prometida.

En el comedor se encontraban todos sus amigos con el conversando. _\- Ranma como has estado ya saben algo de Akane no hallaron nada aún?-_

preguntó Daisuke viendo la actitud del muchacho sabía a la perfección que la respuesta era negativa.

 _\- Aún no sabemos nada... no sé cómo puedo pasar esto? ¿ Cómo pude descuidarme tanto? todo esto es culpa mía!-_ dijoel chico golpeando la mesa de la rabia que sentía.

 _\- Bueno Ranma tranquilo ya veras que Akane aparecerá, elka ha sido nuestra amiga desde la infancia todos aquí la extrañamos mucho, pero ella es fuerte la van a encontrar ya veras-_ decía Sayuri para ver si el muchacho se calmaba un poco, pero a decir verdad nunca se sabía si lo estaba o no, no sabían que pasaba por la cabeza del chico exactamente. El chico estando en clases si no prestaba atención a los educadores es que estaba mirando a un punto indefinido pensando en su prometida, pocas eran las veces que prestaba atención realmente a la clase la mayoría de las veces escribía pero nadie sabía que? esas eran las veces que lograba engañarlos.

 _\- Si Ranma ten fé veras que la encontrarán-_ le daban ánimos al chico. Pero por mas que lo hacían el chico solo quería hacer una cosa, salir corriendo de ese lugar he ir a buscar a su amada.

 **De regreso a casa**

Iba caminando tranquilo por la calle recordando viejos tiempos, peles, insultos, regaños, conflictos ocasionadas por prometidas, declaraciones de amor _*a medias*_ , golpes con mazo gigante que ahora extrañaba, cumplidos etc, etc, etc * _si seguimos la lista no terminaremos el capítulo*_ de un momento a otro le entraron una ganas giganteacas de coner algo, lo cual era extexño en el último mes venía teniendo malestares y casi no probaba bocado alguno, por más que Kasumi le preparaba sus platillos favoritos el chico lo dejaba a medias o simplemente no los tocaba, lo mas raro del asunto fue cuando comenzó con náuseas matinales, todos pensaba que era producto de la angustia de no saber el paradero de su prometida, haceun mes había desaparecido, iba a buscarla cuando se enfermó del estómago teniendo náuseas constantemente Kasumi decidio que debia quedarse hasta recuperarse y que las autoridades se hicieran cargo de todo. En esto estaba pensando cuando escucho una voz que se hizo muy familiar.

 _\- Ni hat_ _o airén como has estado tengo muy importante que decirte._ \- dijo la chinita colgándose del cuello del muchacho.

 ** _= Continuará=_**

 ** _He aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia quiero agradecer a todos ustedes quienes la siguen, quiero informar que este capítulo esta dividido en dos partes._** ** _Sin mas procedo a responder los rewisd._**

 ** _Velldandi17: Bueno te respondo ahora para tus lindos ojitos este ya es el cuarto capítulo espero te guste y me dejes tus comentarios sobre el mismos, nos estaremos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos que aquí entre nos ya los tengo redactados. Y con respecto a tu último comentario pues sip han pasado Diez años, Diez años en los que han pasado muchas cosas y habrá muchas sorpresas que se irán desenredando poco a poco. Y no te preocupes Akane aparecerá muy pronto._**

 ** _Ancient xana of the old forest: Hola conforme a tu comentario estoy más que agradecida y demuestra que eres una persona atenta ( no quiero decir que los demas no sean). Estoy conciente de li errores ortográficos que tengo y solo queda decirte que tuve un problema técnico, como sabran no poseo una computadora y la historia la escribo directamente en el teléfono con la app, debo decirte que en teléfono no me aparecía el corrector, pero cambié de móvil y tengo solucionado ese tema. Besos espero te guste este capítulo y que los errores ayan disminuido. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Gracias a todos._**

 ** _n.n_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye bye.3_**


	5. Ranma serás mío II

**_Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro._**

Esta tan tranquilo pensado en todo esto cuando una voz lo interrumpió, paparq su suerte se trataba de su tormento mas querido, Shampoo.

 _\- Ni hao airen, tengo algo muy importante que decirte Ranma-_ decía la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _\- Algo muy importante? Shampoo ahora no estoy para tus juegos, te lo digo en cerio no estoy ppara aguantar uno mas de tus berrinches de niña malcriada asi es que regresa por donde viniste-_ Contestó el chico sin animos de nada, ya cansado de los malas jugadas de la amazonas, dos años habían pasado y mas de mil intentos de la chica con el empeño de que el se case con ella. Pero esta vez no iba a caer no tan fácil, la desaparición de Akane a todos ha afectado y mas a el que desde ese momento ya no era el mismo ingenuo, ya no cedía a los chantajes de Naviki y la chica ya no lo molestarlo.

Luego de ese mes nadie de esa familia no tenian ganas de nada, Ranma era el unico que al parecer tenía animos, aún entrenaba pero su entrenamiento para la familia ya no era normal, el muchacho para pasar el tiempo venia del colegio y entrenaba casi sin descanso Kasumi un dia le hablo de que entrenar de ese modo tampoco era muy saludable, había pensado la noche entera entrenando. A Kasumi le mantenia la esperanza de que su hermana regresará algún día, Naviki ya no le vio el chiste de seguir molestandolo ahora lucraba a costillas del rayo azul del Furinkan.

 __ No Ranma si es muy importante, si no me crees aquí está la prueba, y de una vez te digo que mi abuela ira a la casa Tendo para hablar con ambas familias. Lo que dece allí *señalando el sobre* es que estoy embarazada... y el hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo airen__ soltó toda información de un solo golpe y colgándose del cuello del azabache como era su costumbre.

Luego de varios minutos parado allí la chica se separó del chico pero pasaba su mano por frente del muchacho para ver si salía de su asombro. Al ojiazul le vieron una mil cosas en la mente, lo primero que penso fue en Akane y que diria la familia cuando se enteren, lo segundo fue otra vez cayó en la trampa y ahora si que estaba hundido hasta el cuello m, no podría ser mas que responsable su vida y su honor estaba en juego, pero no quedaría así no caería completo. En todo esto pensaba cuando todo se oscureció __El papá? el sería papá?.__ Esa fue su último pensamiento, ahora si estaría lejos de Akane...mas que nunca. Cayó desmayado frente la amazonas.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, reconocía ese lugar ya había estado allí no olvidaría el lugar donde se peleó con su prometida, gracias a la amazona Akane no le dirigió la palabra en toda dos semanas, dos semanas donde había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder hablar de nuevo con su prometida... ahora eestaba allí otra vez en el cuarto de la que le causaba verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

No sabía como había llegado allí exactamente, pero se imaginaba quien lo había hecho, le dolia la cabeza no tenía noción del tiempo de un segundo a otro le llegaron unas palabras a la mente... _Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo..._ reconoció esa voz, lo que aún no sabía era que hacer de ahora en adelante, ni Shampoo ni su abuela lo dejaría a la deriva ñor más que el no recordara nada de lo ocurrido aquel día en que Akane lo encontró en la cama de la amazona. Necesitaba despejarse ñor lo menos unas horas...necesitaba salir de allí. Se levantó miro a todos lados, no vio a nadie en cima de ka mesita de noche encontro un sobre sellado, según recordó contenia el examen de embarazo y para su mala suerte daban positivos. ¿Que haría ahora?. Solo tenía dieciocho años, si bien había pensado en tener hijo la madre no precisamente era la pelimorada, sino Akane...su marimacho, pero ese secreto se lo guardaba para el. Tenia que pensar rápido, miro la ventana la vio abierta, tomo el sobre en sus manos y salto por esta.

 _\- Ranma te traje algo de...-_ no termino la frase muro a todos lados y no encuentro a nadie, miro la mesita de noche y el sobre no se encuentraba allí entonces supo que se había marcha lodo en su mente decía _\- Tarde o temprano regresaras Ranma...se que lo haras-_ dijo esto último frotándose el vientre en forma de circulos.

Había llegado a la residencia Tendo hacia ya varios minutos, pero no se atrevía a ingresar...¿Con que cara le diría a la familia de su prometida que nada mas ni nada menos que Shampoo esta esperando un hijo suyo?. Es lo mas estúpido que le había pasado, el decirle... _Hola familia tengo una noticia que darles, Shampoo esta_ _embarazada y hijo es mío... es que yo no recuerdo como sucedió pero ella ahora está embarazada, y todo indica que me drogó._ Esa ñor mas que fuera la verdad aún no estaba preparado para afrontar a nadie, ni siquiera estaba preparado para ser padre, lo peor no era sino que la abuela de Shampoo venía en camino a contarles todo. En todo esto estaba pensando cuando dio la vuelta y vio parada frente suyo a su cuñada Naviki, ella lo miro raro como si leyera su mente.

 _\- En que líos te has metido ahora Ranma? -_ pregunto la castaña.

 _\- Bue... bueno es que, yo -_ se quedó observando a la hermana de su prometida. _\- Naviki necesito de tu ayuda... y de tu discreción también claro -_ dijo con el rostro serio.

 _\- Mmm...por tu tono de voz veo que es algo realmente grave, son diez mil yenes.-_ le contesto también muy seria.

 _\- N...no cuento con ese dinero ahora Naviki, pero por favor di que ne ayudaras si? -_ insistió el ohiazul.

 _\- Valla realmente es nas serii de lo que pensaba, mira que ver al gran Ranma Saotome suplicando a alguien... creo que ya puedo morir en paz, ya lo he visto todo -_ dijo burlonamente y con sarcasmo.

 _\- Y tu que hace rato no me hacías la vida imposible, me ayudaras si o no? -_ dijo con un toque de fastidio en su voz.

 _\- Si...te voy a ayudar, y para que veas que soy buena no te voy a cobrar, ven vamos a mi cuarto -_ dijo jalando del brazo del chico para meterlo dentro de la casa

 _Ya!!... me contaras o no?. Hace cuarenta minutos anda de un lado a otro, si pudieras caminar por las paredes ya lo hubieras hecho Ranma, si pasa un minuto mas te juro que voy a cobrarte y hasta con intereses. -_ grito al borde de la desesperación e intriga, no sabía con que saldría esta vez el ojiazul... y vio que tenía un sobre en las manos, decidió preguntar. _\- Que traes en las manos Ranma? -_ Curiosa arrebato el sobre de las manos de chico, estaba ñor abrirlo cuando del ojiazul escucho algo que la descolocó _... son unos exámenes de embarazo..._

No sabía si había escuchado bien, lo miro a los ojos para ver si solo estaba bromeando. _\- Valla Ranma no sabía que estabas embarazada o... embarazado._ La castaña decidió birlarse del chico.

 _\- Ahora comprendo del porque de tus nauseas matutina y descompensaciones tanto aquí en la casa como también en la escuela_ \- siguió burlándose del muchacho.

 _\- Ya basta de tus ocurrencias sin sentido lo que te estoy diciendo es serio_ , _mira mejor abrelo y luego te cuento todo, si decides ayudarme o no lo voy a entender... pero antes te pido que me escuches.-_ dijo poniendo las manos encima del sobre que tenía la chica.

 _\- Que significa esto Ranma?!, ñense todo era_ _ununa broma pero ahora veo lo grave que es, y tu diciendo que amas a mi hermana!?. No tienes vergüenza!!-_ dijo plantandole una cachetada al muchacho.

 _\- Ya sé!! puedes matarme si así lo deseas pero antes escuchame por favor -_ pidio el ojiazul.

 _\- Esta bien Ranma como quieras...te escucho, y más te vale que lo que me tengas que decir valga la pena, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no cobrarte nada por que te mereces quedar en la ruina!-_ Contesto la chica, estaba mas que enojada y gritándole muchacho.

 _\- Fue hace tres meses...recuerdas cuando se terminó el gas y Kasumi no termino de preparar la comida?. Después de eso Akane no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por dos semanas -_ comenzó a contar el azabache.

 _\- Lo recuerdo, en esos dias Akane lloraba en su cuarto...me contó lo que pasó ese dia y en verdad me desepcionas Ranma -_ contesto con frialdad.

 _\- Bueno ya que conoces esa parte de la historia, quiero decirte que no se como pero la realidad es que yo no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo es que era llevado por un pasillo después de eso desperte en la cama de Shampoo... convertido en mujer en frente estaba Akane con una jarra con agua, el resto ya lo sabes_. - Termino su relato.

 _\- Me estás_ _dando q entender que Shampoo te hizo algún hechizo o te dio algo para así poder consumar el acto y salirse con la suya, y asi que tu yengas que contraer nupcias con ella? -_ sugirió la castaña.

 _\- Acaso hay otra explicación? -_ contesto el ojiazul.

 _\- Bueno viendo el historial criminal de la amazona... todo indica que fue una trampa, que funcionó muy bien por lo que veo. Ahora no tienes escapatoria tendras que hacerte cargo.-_ dijo la chica mirando elos resultados del examen y mirando compasiva al muchacho.

 _\- Bueno sera que puedes ayudarme o no!? No me mires asi!! -_ le grito desesperado.

 _\- Bueno no me grites... haber que es lo que quieres, no casarte supongo?-_ preguntó mirando a un punto fijo tratando de pensar como ayudarlo.

 _\- Esa pregunta dale sobrando -_ dijo fastidiado con la pregunta de la castaña.

 _\- Mmm... déjame pensar que hacer, lo que quieres es no casarte con ella...lo que veo realmente imposible, por el tema de sus tradiciones y demas charlatanería-_ dijo viendo las posibilidades que tenía a mano.

 _\- Exacto-_ contesto.

 _\- Y supongo que tampoco quieres salir de Japón definitivamente? -_ sugirió

 _\- Quieres dejar de hacer rodeos?. Ya se que la escritora quiere llegar a los dos mil palabras pero ya di lo que tienes en mente, esto es de vida o muerte-_ dijo el chico al borde de un colapso nervioso, sabía que Naviki ya tenía un plan pero se divertía viendo lo preocupado que estaba en esos momentos.

 _\- Hay ya! no te desesperes, mira ya tengo un plan...esto es lo que aras cuando vengan Shampoo y su abuela. -_ dijo la chica al ojiazul, se dispuso a contarle cuando al muchacho le entro una duda.

 _\- Y tu como sabes que vendrán Shampoo y su abuela? -_ pregunto incrédulo.

 _\- Ha me lo contó la escritora es que elka y yo somos intimas amigas, bueno quieres o no saber lo que tengo en mente? -_ Contestó.

 _\- Bueno lo que aras es...-_ se dispuso a contarle el plan.

 ** _\- Continuará-_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo_**

\- _Cuando vengan...exigiran que te cases con Shampoo. Pero si es verdad lo que dices y quieres ganar tiempo eso es lo que haremos - dijo la castaña._

 _\- Muy bien... tu jugaste sucio Shampoo?. Pues yo también, tendrás lo que quieres pero a un precio mucho mas alto -_ dibo el chico con una mirada llena de odio, terminación y frustración.

 _\- Hijo creo que todos sabemos como se llevaban tu y Akane, pero aún así ella te quería mucho, ahora creo que Shampoo te rsta esperando en el registro civil junto con su abuela y los testigos.-_ le recordó la mujer a su hijo.

 _\- Por mi pueden esperar toda la eternidad si es posible. Pero esto no lo hago por ella si no por mi hijo.-_ dijo con fastidio.

 ** _Hola hola mis queridos lectores he aqui el quinto capítulo de esta historia llena de misterios._** ** _Quiero decir que a partir de ahora al final de cada capítulo escribire un fragmento del capítulo anterior y el siguiente a modo de ayuda memoria._**

 ** _Ahora una pregunta._** ** _¿Que plan tendra preparado Naviki?_**

 ** _Ahora voy a responder los comentarios._**

 ** _Gust: Ric%ed etsis¥iup¶ ojar@ac euq es on_**

 ** _nancyricoleon: Jejeje_** ** _no se si siempre... pero aquí Shampoo tiene sus motivos. Eso si su idea no durara mucho: besos sigue atenta a la historia :3_**

Nos leemos pronto y disculpen la demora.

n.n :3


	6. cuando el infierno se congeló

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro unica y exclusivamente para su entretenimiento._**

 ** _Akane3000 presenta_** **_proyecto._** ** _Watashitachi ga kanjiru koto. Lo que Sentimos. 2018_**

 ** _Capitulo seis_** ** _. Jigoku ga kōtta toki; Cuando el infierno_** ** _se congeló._**

Abre los ojos poco a poco, no sabia que pecado tan grande había cometido en su vida pasada que el universo se encarga de cobrarle una por una, ya no aguantaba la vida que llevaba. Dentro de un mes se llevaría a cabo la graduación y dentro de si estaba hecho trizas, siempre se imagino recibir su titulo estando al lado de su prometida, al lado de la mujer que ama y amara siempre, pero eso cambio drásticamente el día en que ella desapareció, había cumplido tres meses, tres meses donde su desaparición, pero el muchacho no perdida detalle de la búsqueda de su amada gracias a Naviki que lo mantenía informado.

Decidió confiar en ella y ella en el, y se volvieron mas amigos desde que se entero que Shampoo esta esperando un hijo, lo que aún duda es que sea de el por eso decidió poner sus condiciones y plantearlas delante de toda su familia la de su prometida y delante de la abuela de Shampoo y de ella misma, condiciones que le sugirió Naviki hace ya dos meses y ahora los recordaba, con ellos el muchacho tomaba mas tiempo a su favor para no hecharse la soga al cuello completamente.

\--dos meses antes--

-Ya, me diras que es lo que tienes en mente??- pregunto.

-Bueno Ranma esto es lo que haras- se dispuso a contarle el plan.

-Cuando vengan exigiran que tu te cases con Shampoo, pero si es verdad lo que me dices y quieres ganar tiempo y no marcharte de aquí pues eso haremos.

Al día siguiente regresaba de la preparatoria a la casa Tendo, muy ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, y pensando en el plan que le propuso Naviki.

-Muy bien, tu jugaste sucio Shampoo, pues yo también, y no vas a salirte con la tuya así de fácil, te daré lo que quieres pero a un precio mucho mas alto- decía el ojiazul con una mirada que denotaba odio, determinación y frustración.

Tenia que enfrentar al patriarca de la familia Tendo y tratar de salir vivo de la katana de doble filo que siempre cargaba su madre, por que no dudaba que le regañaria y gritaría a cuatro vientos, ya hasta podía escuchar lo que decía _Eso no es para nada honorable hijo. Y que haras ahora? Sabes mejor que yo que esto significa el fin a la familia Tendo y a tu compromiso con Akane el día que regrese, sabrá Dios donde estará la pobre _ en todo esto pensaba hasta que llego al dojo Tendo y se encontró con su tormento.

-Que bueno que llegas yerno-decía la anciana mirandola fijamente.

-Ash ya se a que vino anciana así, que vaya a grano luego hablare yo con mi familia y con el señor Tendo- dijo el muchacho sin basilar una sola palabra y con el rostro serio.

-Si, bueno, bien estoy aquí por un asunto sumamente delicado con respecto al compromiso entre Ranma y mi nieta-dijo la veterana muy seria y mirando directamente a los patriarca de ambas familias.

Kasumi solo observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naviki como siempre atenta a lo que decían pero para ella ya no era novedad porque sabia exactamente lo que pasaría en esas cuatro paredes, Nodoka escuchaba con atención y como siempre tenia su katana como su compañera; el señor Genma ya venia ver el peligro así que accidentalmente se le derramo el baso con agua que había sobre la mesa y ya estaba jugando con su pelota gigante, Ranma se dedico a escuchar lo que decía la abuela y a responder cuando sea el momento.

Soun como todos allí presente no se sorprendió del tema que tocaba Cologne la abuela de Shampoo, pero como era ya un tema aburrido para los presentes, igual Soun decidió responder.

-Señora, no se cansa acaso de intentar siempre lo mismo?. A ver, y este seria el intento numero mil quinientos en tratar de casar a Ranma con su nieta. Tenga un poco mas de respeto señora, por que mi hija aún no aparece, y en esta casa estamos todos destrozados por ello como para aguantar uno mas de los berrinches de su nieta y los suyos con el empeño del matrimonio entre ellos. Entienda esto señora, Ranma se va a casar con mi hija y con nadie mas.- dijo tajante y con un rostro serio el dueño de la casa, ya fastidiado con la insistencia de ambas mujeres.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el señor Soun no actuó como un adolescente, en esa casa todos están hartos de vivir siempre las mismas situaciones con las "prometidas" del ojiazul luego de un minuto la anciana volvió a responder.

-Esta ves no tengo que informarles que mi nieta esta Embarazada, y creo que esta demás decir quien es el padre no?. De otra forma no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación- respondió seria la anciana.

Kasumi sorprendida por la confección que acababa de oír se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, esa noticia a todos los decoloco en sobre manera, definitivamente nadie se esperaba algo así el rostro de Naviki no tenia expresión alguna, sabia que esto ocurrirá tarde o temprano; Soun se puso de piedra y casi se desmaya, Shampoo solo miraba con malicia las expresiones de lo integrantes de la casa mientras su abuela esperaba alguna respuesta, Nodoka miro sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido a su hijo y a su esposo de repente se oyó un silencio en toda la casa acompañado segundos después con el ruido de una katana que estaban sacando de la funda, a Genma le es ocurrió una gota enorme por la cabeza, como temeroso de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder y la victima principal no seria precisamente su hijo si no él, cuando escucho a su esposa hablar.

-Eso no es para nada honorable hijo, sabes mejor que nadie que eso significa el fin a la familia Tendo y a tu compromiso con Akane, que dirá la pobre el día que aparezca- decía Nodoka mirando a su hijo y con rostro serio.

-Sabia que diarias eso madre, por eso quiero hablar a solas contigo y el Señor Soun, mi padre y Naviki-respondió mirando cada uno de los que había nombrado.

-Y que se supone que vas a decir en tu defensa ahora Ranma, eh!- respondió Soun muy enojado y saliendo del esta de shock en el que se encontraba.

-Por favor escuche me primero, señor Soun si me quiere pegar luego hágalo , no pondre resistencia me lo merezco- dijo el muchacho muy apenado.

-Que otra opción, vamos y mas te vale valga la pena- decía un muy serio señor Soun.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Naviki con una galleta en la mano.

-Puedes explicarme que significa todo esto? Como que es que esa niña caprichosa esta embarazada, y peor aún dice que el niño es tuyo!!!- dijo Soun muy enojado y dandole una bofetada al azabache.

-Uff recuerdan el día que termino el gas??. Bueno ese día kasumi me mando por tallarines en el restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo, como siempre ella me ofreció un plato de comida, y ese fue el error mas grande de mi vida, por que luego empece a sentir mareos creí eran los mismos que andan dando últimamente lo ultimo que recuerdo eran unos pasillos, cuando desperté Akane estaba frente a nosotros, luego de eso me costo varios dias para que ella vuelva a dirigirme la palabra. Tío Soun creame que yo mejor que nadie se cuanto afecta todo esto, por eso quiero pedirle que me deje seguir trabajando en el dojo como lo eh hecho este ultimo mes, por favor- dijo un muy apenado Ranma y con la mano aún el la mejilla derecha producto del golpe recibido.

-Papá, lo que él cuenta no es mas que la verdad, y, con respecto a lo de seguir impartiendo las clases en el dojo antes de que digas nada te recuerdo que firmaron un contrato así que no puedes hacer nada - le recordó a todos allí presente.

Soun mejor que nadie sabia que no podía revocar el contrato, almenos no dentro de dos años, lo habían firmado hace ya unos cinco meses y el muchacho comenzó a hacer publicidad del dojo desde entonces, y llevaba un mes impartiendo clases como sensei.

-Ya que no se puede hacer nada, hijo dime que haras ahora, por que tanto la señora Cologne como Shampoo exigen matrimonio- preguntaba la madre del ojiazul.

-Bueno allí es donde Naviki me ayudo a pensar y mucho, la idea que me diste no es tan mala ahora solo ahí que ver si ellas las acepta- dijo Ranma mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Tanto Soun Tendo como Nodoka y Genma miraron interrogantes a la castaña y al azabache.

-Solo espero hijo que sepas lo que haces, lo que hisiste para nada es de mi agrado pero conociendo las no se hace extraño que hallan usado algunas de sus artimañas a su favor y enredarte- contesto Nodoka con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Ojala mamá, aunque a mi parecer sigo pensando que todo es un invento de Shampoo- dijo molesto el ojiazul.

-Yo no lo creo Ranma, ademas de las pruebas medicas que dieron positivos y mis contactos, dicen que esos exámenes son auténticos y que la señorita si se realizo los estudios, ademas según los informes que eh leído y comentan en las calles ahí casos donde el hombre es quien lleva los síntomas del embarazo, puede que de allí vengan los mareos y nauseas matutinas que has tenido estos meses- contesto Naviki.

-Entonces puede ser cierto, y Shampoo si esta esperando un hijo mio - dijo con la mirada perdida cuando decidió preguntar.

-Y usted no piensa decir nada señor Tendo?-pregunto Ranma.

-Por ahora no tengo nada que decirte Ranma, mas que me decepcionas crei que tenias un poco mas de respeto a esta casa y al compromiso con mi hija, pero veo que eso no te importa, y tu diciendo que la querías- dijo receloso y muy enojado.

-Veo que no me cree, pero en su lugar nadie lo haría y estoy mas que de acuerdo con su actitud, se que en parte tengo la culpa y merezco el desprecio de todos ustedes, ojala un día puedan perdonarme y perdonarme a mi mismo el haber sido un idiota con respecto a los sentimientos que tengo hacia su hija-dijo muy triste el azabache.

-Eso ya veremos Ranma, ya veremos. Y que es eso que tienen en mente ustedes dos? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad y enojo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de enfrentar a esas arpías- dijo Ranma.

-Bueno tengo algo que decirles-dijo Ranma mirando serio a sus interlocutoras.

-Dime yerno, mira que estoy dandole tiempo a que pienses nada mas que ese tiempo será breve porque si vas a casarte con mi nieta- dijo Cologne.

-Puede callarse un momento? Y escuchar lo que tengo que decirle?-dijo muy molesto

-Escucho- dijo la veterana.

-Lo primero es que acepto el compromiso, pero seran bajo mis condiciones si no no hay boda- contesto Ranma mirando directo a sus visitas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron interrogantes, si bien el muchacho podía ser inseguro en algunas ocasiones, hoy estaba mostrando exactamente lo contrario, en su mirada podía verse claramente lo furioso que se encontraba, tal vez no con los que lo rodean si no consigo mismo, ese era el pensamiento de la mujer mayor solo se dedico a asentir a lo que el muchacho decía.

-Acepto el compromiso pero solo si es aquí en japón y otra cosa yo me quedo aquí, como le informo y usted debería de saber estudio en la preparatoria y ademas también trabajo en el dojo como instructor y una de las obligaciones de las cuales no puedo huir, así que es eso o nada- dijo tajante y serio el ojiazul.

-Correría yo que al estar casado conmigo, Ranma, tu ya no tienes obligaciones con esta familia- inquirio la amazonas.

-Lamento arruinarte la fiesta Shampoo pero quieras o no Ranma tiene obligaciones con esta familia, y no solo era el compromiso con mi hermana lo que lo une a esta familia si no también el tener que impartir clases en nuestro dojo es obligación de él y eso ya estaba pactado desde antes que ambos nacieran- intervino Naviki mostrando les de paso los contratos que tenían firmado.

-Como podrán observar allí están las firmas de los integrantes de ambas familias y según pueden observar el señor Ranma Saotome no podrá renunciar al contrato y deberá impartir las clases a los estudiantes del dojo, caso contrario nos veremos en la obligación de demandarlos por una cuantiosa suma de dinero y el único perjudicado será el y su familia quedara en la ruina, y creo que nadie aquí quiere eso, verdad??- dijo mirando los fijamente a los ojos tanto a ambas mujeres como a los demás integrantes.

-Supongamos que no-dijo reacia a creer lo que acababa de oír, tenia que admitir que tenia razón, si el muchacho contrae nupcias con su nieta significa que automáticamente pasa a ser parte de la familia y que ellos tendrán a sus costillas una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato los perjudicados serian ellas y no precisamente los padres del azabache, de todas maneras no le queda otra opción mas que aceptar las condiciones que imponga el muchacho, era mejor eso a nada y contar con un grave castigo por a verse entregado a un hombre antes del matrimonio, por mas que este fuera su prometido en la aldea era de mal prestigio tanto para sus integrantes como para los extranjeros.

-Como se dará cuenta señora Ranma no puede desligarse de las obligaciones que tiene con esta familia, le guste o no tiene que seguir trabajo con nosotros por mas que ya no exista otros intereses como el compromiso entre el mi hermana-dijo Naviki tratando de convencer del todo a la anciana.

-Tiene algo que agregar señora??-pregunto Ranma. Rogaba a Dios no tener que volver a dar explicaciones, odiaba el a ver sido un idiota toda su vida y más odiaba el no a verse dado cuenta antes de ello no importaba si su prometida se lo recalcaba cada cinco minutos, lo que jamas se imagino fue que ella tenia que estar ausente para caer en cuenta de eso, y eso le dolia mas que todos los golpes recibidos en los ultimos dieciocho años de su vida.

-Viendo que no puedo hacer nada, por ahora no, pero luego de que este contrato ya no tenga validez ya veremos que hacer por que nuestro único propósito el cual estamos aquí es conseguir que tu contraigan nupcias con mi nieta-dijo sin basilar fuerte y claro por mas que quería contradecir los argumentos no podía Ranma tenia a su favor a Naviki y le molestaba admitir que la señorita tenia razón.

-Ahh y otra cosa muy importante si piensa que trabajare con ustedes en el restaurante están muy equivocadas. Hace una semana firme contrato con un gimnasio en el centro solo estoy esperando a que trasladen al personal a quien me se dieron el puesto y poste trabajar allí también, así que no espere mucho de mi por que no lo tendrá.- dijo Ranma mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Otra cosa Ranma?? Algún otro capricho o exigencias con excusas?.- pregunto la mujer de ojos violetas ya harta de las condiciones del ojiazul no le parecia que seria dificil convencerlo pero se notaba que el muchacho había cambiado y mucho.

-Quien esta hablando de caprichos niña!!. Te recuerdo que aquí la única caprichosa y mal criada eres tú, que no soportas que te digan que no entonces utilizas trucos estúpidos para amarrar a un hombre, así que no vengas a hablar aquí de caprichos excusas y exigencias por que por muchos sales ganando! Me entendiste!-dijo Ranma con una vena a punto de estallar y golpeando la mesa que tenia en frente, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del azabache, nunca lo habían visto así de alterado y en tan mal estado de humor ni siguiera su padre y vaya que el señor Genma es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Kasumi asombrada por tal hecho abrió lo ojos como platos y emitió sonido de espanto ante tal accion del ojiazul, Naviki ya veía venir solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el muchacho perdiera la paciencia, Nodoka lo miraba entre sorprendida y orgullosa por fin su único hijo fue capaz de ponerla en su lugar pero aún así sabia las responsabilidades que le venían encima al muchacho y como había hecho hasta ahora guardo la calma, en su mente pensaba tener una platica muy seria con su hijo, mientras tanto solo esperaba, Genma seguía convertido en panda por ahora no quería enfrentar a nadie ni siquiera a su esposa sabia perfectamente luego tendrían una charla muy seria al respecto de su hijo y Soun se quedo atónito y sin ningún pensamiento solo la sorpresa ante tales palabras del chico, decidió solo escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-Algún... Otro cuestiónamiento? Señora si esta de acuerdo ponga la fecha de la boda y yo estaré en el juzgado para firmar el acta de matrimonio - dijo Ranma dirigiendose a la mujer de edad.

-No, ninguno la boda se efectuará en una semana- contesto.

-Ahhh... Y nada de invitados, ni una fiesta, me entendió?- dijo serio el azabache.

-Solo los testigo usted y yo -prosiguió.

-Esta bien como quieras- dijo con resignación si se tratace de que nadie se enterara eso dudaría poco en un par de dias toda ciudad se daría por enterados en cuestión de horas pero le daría todos los gustos, con tal de conservar el buen nombre el la aldea, no era bien visto que la novia se case embarazada en ninguna parte del mundo y menos en la dinastía amazona china ese acto era penado por ley conducía al exilio, era algo que la anciana quería evitar a toda costa así que decidió darle el gusto al muchacho.

Pasaron como el viento esos siete dias, faltaba menos de tres semanas para ingresar a su nuevo trabajo mas las clases que impartida en el dojo y sumando las clases en el Furinkan, los dias pasaron sin que se diera cuenta cuando su madre abrió las puertas de si habitación ingreso con una sonrisa calmada y amigable quería hablar con el y en estos dias no se había dado esa oportunidad ingreso y se sentó en la silla que estaba ubicada al frente de su escritorio, la habitacion era amplia, las paredes de color verde manzana, un toque juvenil que su madre había escogido estaban en la casa de su madre no tenia muchos dias de haberse mudado allí y ya tenia que mudarse de nuevo a su nueva casa y con una familia que jamas pidió, pero lo hacia por obligación, honor, por mas que no lo demostrará el quería a ese bebe, pensaba el muchacho que el niño era el menos culpable de toda esta situación, era el hijo que esperaba Shampoo y aunque se negara al principio a creerlo ese hijo era suyo y lo iba a cuidar y proteger.

-Hijo, quiero hablar contigo un momento puedo?-pregunto la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Claro, dime.-dijo Ranma, se sentía molesto consigo mismo asumiria un papel muy grande dentro de unas horas sabia que el ser padre de familia era una responsabilidad muy grande, se sentó en la cama y escucho a su madre.

-Hijo, se que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar pero, quiero decirte que a pesar de todo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabes algo?. Me alegra que tu padre te aya criado como se lo pedí, no me importa que te conviertas en una mujer de vez en cuando eso no es tu culpa a nadie le importa, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho hijo, se lo que esta pasando por tu me te en estos momentos: piensas que todo esto es un sueño del cual quieres despertar, y no puedes, pero debes de ser fuerte y afrontarlo. Hasta eres más fuerte que tu padre, je aún recuerdo cuando le dí la noticia de que iba a ser padre al igual que tu y Shampoo cuando mis padres se enteraron organizaron una boda en tres dias. A mi no me importo ese hecho yo amaba y lo sigo amando tal cual es, le dí la noticia a tu padre de que te estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue desmallarse de la impresion que le dio, doy gracias que tu no reaccionaste igual- dijo su madre ignorando el hecho de su hijo también se habría desmayado en cuanto se entero que un hijo suyo venia en camino pero le hablaba con mucho cariño pasando sus manos por la frente del chico a modo de peinarle de paso los cabellos con micho cuidado.

-Sin tienes razón, pero no me importa si a los demás no le importa o no si tengo o no esta maldición , a la única que no le ah interesado desde el principio ya no esta a mi a lados -decía el muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos - a ella nunca le importo madre, pero fui un estupido, al tratarla como no se lo merecia, todo por el maldito orgullo, por ser ambos unos tercos, y yo por ser un completo imbécil y miedoso. A pesar de todo en el fondo siempre trate de de decirle que la quería que la amo con todas mis fuerzas, con cada accion, cada rescate, daba mi vida por ella y ella hacia lo mismo en cada mirada que me dedicaba, al final del día nos decimos todo lo que sentimos con una mirada a pesar de todo volviamos a pelear y nos reconciliamos de nuevo, pero ese día no pude hacer nada ella se fue.-Dijo aún llorando estaba l el regazo de su madre desahogandose de todo lo que por mucho tiempo no podía sacar a fuera, ahora con su madre se sentía protegido, como un niño indefenso y se sintió por fin en libertad de liberar toda esa angustia que sentía. Tuvo confianza y confeso sus sentimientos hacia Akane con su madre, ella lo escuchaba en silencio- Se fue y nadie sabe lo que paso, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y yo no estuve ahí para protegerla!!- dijo con coraje- Al principio pensé que la habían secuestrado pero si así fuera el que lo hizo ya hubiera mandado alguna carta para darnos por enterado de esa cuestión si es que fuera el caso , pero no ahí nada, maldita sea!!-dio un grito pero esta vez levantando se y golpeando su cama sentía rabia, se sentía impotente, por mas que quiera no podía hacer nada.

El no entendía lo que le ocurria por un lado sentía angustia, angustia de no saber el paradero de Akane, pero por el otro algo en su interior le decía que la chica estaba bien en alguna parte pero bien.

-Hijo creo que todos sabemos como se llevan ustedes dos y, a pesar de todo ella te quería mucho. Ahora debes de ir al registro creo que Shampoo y su abuela con los testigos te están esperando, tienes que darte prisa -le recordó la mujer a su hijo.

-Si fuera por mi pueden esperar todos la eternidad, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-Respiro profundo el azabache y con rostro que denotaba cansancio.- Pero... Esto no lo hago por ellas si no por mi hijo, el es el menos culpable, pero tienes razón ya es un poco tarde creo que tengo que irme- dijo el muchacho, sin ganas.

Una muchacha de ojos violaceos bestia un bonito vestido rosa pastel, sus cabellos azulados llegaban hasta por debajo de cintura, ese día decidió cambiar su habitual peinado solo para tenerlo recogido en una coleta alta, para ella [para ella] la ocasión era especial, llevaba también un zapato de tacón bajo del mismo color del vestido y unos adornos al costado a juego con la peineta que tenia en el cabello. Volteo a ver por encima vez la entrada de la oficina cuando por fin lo vio entrar, pero se sintió mal al verlo por como iba vestido el chico, ella con esmero al arreglarse de tal forma, y el muchacho no hizo ningún esfuerzo en vestirse con un traje de acuerdo a la ocasión. Verlo así, para ella fue como recibir una cachetada en el rostro, el muchacho iba vestido con su habitual camisa roja mangas largas siempre remangados, su pantalón azul marino y sus zapatillas negras de siempre. Igual decidió ir a recibirlo como de costumbre con un abrazo y colgarse de su cuello pero esta vez el chico ejerció toda la fuerza y hizo lo que debió hacer desde un principio. La tomo de los brazos y la separo de el muy abruptamente, se dirijia a ella con una mirada fría no demostraba cariño alguno hacia la amazona.

-Ya estoy aquí como querías Shampoo, firmamos ese maldito papel y nos largamos de aquí - dijo cortante y sin humor. Al parecer la chica era la única que se sentía feliz allí, pero al verlo se tal forma pudo sentir el peligro acercarse, pero no le hizo caso.

Ella solo se limito a seguirlo quedo sorprendida por la actitud del chico nunca lo había visto así, sin embargo debía reconocer que de un tiempo para acá el muchacho tenia esa actitud, se acerco al chico y el juez empezó a hablar. Firmaron el documento y se marcharon de allí, cuando solían la chica sitio que todos los presentes la observaban, podía escuchas lo que murmuraban: "pobre chica se nota por la cata del chico que el no la ama, esa muchachita va a sufrir mucho". Escucho decir del juez que tuvo la desgracia de casar a tan singular pareja. Se sentía fuera de lugar le dio la impresion de que el muchacho se estaba vengando, y eso aún no era nada, prefirio guardar silencio y hablar con el en la casa.

Día actual=

Pesadamente se levanto de la cama, extrañado miro a su costado no encontro a su esposa, le pareció raro pero para el ese hecho estaba bien, mas que bien, miro si reloj apresurado se dirigió al cuanto de baño, Se dio una ducha y recordó que el día de hoy era el tercer mes que lleva casado con la amazona y no le seria extraño que la amazona intente nuevamente tener relaciones con el, recordaba las veces que lo hacia pero el solo se apartaba de ella y muchas de las ocasiones el muchacho se iba de la casa y no regresaba hasta el mediodia del día siguiente cuando eso pasaba, la amazona se quedaba en vela y muy furiosa tanto que hasta se daba el lujo de hacer unas escenas de celos que estaba seguro nadie la supera recordó la discusión que tubo hace una semana.

Una semana antes=

Entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitacion allí se encontro con Shampoo, tenia el ceño fruncido y daba pequeños golpes al piso y con los brazos cruzados se le veía molesta ¿Por que?. Su marido no había no había llegado a casa a dormir, pero esta la causa la desconocia según recordaba el siempre pasaba fuera cuando ella se le insinuaba y el no acedía a sus encantos , cosa que la traia de un muy mal humor [Te lo mereces] XD.

-Donde te metiste en toda la noche? Ranma no sabes que tienes a una esposa embarazada por quien velar? - dijo la chica con una voz chillona que la caracterizaba y con el ceño fruncido mirando seria a al ojiazul.

-No vengas con tus reclamos ahora que me duele la cabeza, no tengo el por que de darte explicaciones, solo vine a almorzar y me voy al trabajo. ¿ya Ya esta listo o tendré que ir a comer por minimo.

-Como las veces anteriores cuando tienes tus ataques de histeria.- dijo mirandola fijamente al rostro el estado de furia de su esposa no lo intimidaba en lo mas minimo

-Como dices eso! Pero claro que tienes que darme explicaciones Ranma soy tu esposa!!- le dijo ya muy furiosa.

-Si, eres mi esposa, pero yo no soy de tu propiedad, mira si no me sirves la comida iré a comer a otro lado, aquí ya me estoy aburriendo- le contesto ya estando molesto.

-Ranma donde pasaste la noche? Ranma... Ranma te estoy hablando!!! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!! Que te paso tu antes no eras así! Seguro te fuiste a cenar con la caprichosa de Ukyo - gritaba la amazonas al ver que su esposo no le hacia caso.

-Caprichosa? Tu hablando de caprichos? -Dijo con cara de pocos amigos el chico de la trenza, su paciencia había llegado al limite no sabia por que pero esa muchacha le hacia perder la paciencia y ahora mas que nunca desde que se casaron. Shampoo sintió temor al ver. La mirada que le dedicaba Ranma y al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente instintivamente retrocedió tres pasos, pero ya era tarde Ranma estaba mas que furioso y la tomo de ambos brazo ejerciendo presion en ellos y sacudiendo la levemente.- Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de caprichos Shampoo!! Tú pagaras por tus caprichos eso de mi cuenta corre, pagaras todas la que me has hecho!!. Si algún día pensaste en que seria el esposo ideal para ti, uno amoroso y dedicado a la familia te equivocas!!. Ve sacando esas patéticas ideas de la mente por que eso te lo inventaste tu sola, ya no soy el mismo idiota que se dejaba enredar por trucos baratos!! Y volveré a caer en tus estúpidos hechizos, la única razón que me ata a ti es la obligación que tengo con nuestro hijo y nada mas fue por eso que me case contigo!!-estaba cegado por la ira en ese momento, soltó una mano de su agarre y la levanto con toda la intención de propinarle una cachetada a la amazona cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se veía fuego en su mirada esta furioso, con Shampoo, con el mismo, con todos. La empujo hasta la cama sin las timarla, sabia que no podía hacerle daño a su hijo, vio que Shampoo derramaba lagrimas estaba ahogada en llanto sin duda se asusto como nunca nunca en su vida. Se dijo a la salida y no regreso hasta dos dias después, cuando se sintió mas calmado.

Día actual=

Se aseo completamente, tomo su desayuno, se dio cuenta de que Shampoo quería hablarle pero le dirigio una mirada que la hizo permanecer callada,no sabia por que pero ahora le tenia miedo en los tres meses de casados aprendió a permanecer en silencio, siempre que habría la boca Ranma terminaba a punto de pegarle y hoy no querer a eso decidió callar.

Tomo tranquilamente las clases hablaba con sus compañeros de diversos temas unos que otros preguntaba si se sabia algo del paradero de Akane pero el muchacho desde su desaparición siempre contestaba lo mismo aún no sabían nada y lo peor es que pareciera que a su ex prometida le hubiera tragado la tierra y eso a todos allí los ponia tristes, comenzando el medio día decidió comprar algo en la cafeteria para su almuerzo eso era mejor a ir hasta su cada , verle la cara a Shampoo, tal vez discutir con ella, almorzar en la misma mesa que ella, sin contar que su comida podria poseer algún hechizo, eso o cocinar el mismo y eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, recordó cuando Shampoo le trajo su almuerzo una vez, y le grito en frente de toda la clase y no estando satisfecho con eso la agarro de brazo sin soltarla un segundo hasta que llegaron a la casa, Cologne quiso meterse en la conversación pero el ojiazul se puso mas nervioso y le grito que no se metiera en los problemas de casados, ese día le prohibió a Shampoo llevarle su almuerzo el no quería comer si comida nunca mas para el era una manera de protegerse, y si no iba a la casa de sus padres debes en cuando iban todos juntos a la cada de los Tendo normalmente los domingos a la tarde luego de terminar con las clases del dojo.

Compro unos ramén y se dírigio a uno de los arboles para comer tranquilo, habiendo terminado su contenido al momento de levantarse sintió algo. Alzo la mirada hacia donde se dírigio el obejeto y diviso una flecha con un extraño papel atado en el. Miro de hacia donde provenia y no vio a nadie, lo saco del árbol y se dispuso a leer el contenido.

\- El hijo que espera tu esposa no es tuyo ¿Quieres saber quien soy? En el parque el sábado a las siete de la tarde te estaré esperando si no llegas nunca sabrá la verdad- ANONIMO.

-Que extraño quien será , Naviki no es, no es su letra? aunque seas quien sea ya nada me sorprende-dijo para si esas palabras sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo se lo guardo como secreto.

-Hasta el sábado será -Dijo en voz alta.

CONTINUARA=


	7. Verdades Ocultas

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro, unica y exclusivamente para su_** ** _entretenimiento._**

 ** _Rubikane presenta:_**

 ** _Proyecto:_** ** _Watashitachi ga_** ** _kanjiru koto. Lo que Sentimos_**

 ** _Capitulo Siete._**

 ** _Verdades Ocultas_**

 ** __Primera parte__**

 ** __Jueves__**

Se dirigió al salón de Naviki, quería saber si ella tenia algo que ver con el sujeto misterioso la llamo desde la puerta del salón, la chica sin decir nada se levanto de su sitio y fue junto al muchacho, el tenia una mirada seria ya no se sorprendia de esa actitud fría y la mirada casi sin vida del ojiazul, quien lo viera diría que ya no es el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, Ranma la observaba mientras ella se acercaba... serio y sin ninguna emoción a la vista, con un completo corazón de hielo que muy dentro suyo quería desaparecer. La miro paciente y cuando Naviki iba a decir algo el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Tienes algo que ver con esta nota?- al ver la nota, la chica abrió enormemente los ojos y miro al chico con seriedad.

-Ranma esto quiere decir que...- no termino su frase cuando se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el ojiazul.

-Se a la perfeccion lo que dice ese papel, no hace falta que lo repitas y menos enfrente de todos, vamos al patio- dijo secamente y sin ganas.

-Pues yo no se nada...por ahora me será un tanto dificil averiguarlo, pero tratare- Dijo la mediana de las Tendo- aunque te confieso me es familiar - replico.

-Opino lo mismo, pero te juro que si todo esto es verdad no pienso pasar un segundo mas en ese lugar- lo dijo en un tono cansado.

A la chica le resulto increíble el cambio que tenia el azabache en tan pocos meses, también le resulto aterradora esa imagen la cual proyectaba el muchacho y para nada era amigable y mas con su señora esposa, todavía recordaba el día en que se atrevió a llegar a la escuela y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era la esposa de Ranma Saotome, al recordarlo empezó a reír muy bajo en su mente mostraba la mirada aterrada de Shampoo pues nunca vio de esa manera a Ranma, de un momento a otro pensó que se había vuelto loco, su cara de espanto al casi recibir una paliza de su amado "esposo" como ella se encargo de llamarlo desde que ingreso al establecimiento, pero eso duro poco pues el chico llevo a punta de gritos jalones de brazos a la muchacha de vuelta a su casa. Se sorprendió de haberlo visto así.

-Tienes razón si nada tienes que ver con esa gente no tienes por que quedarte allí - contesto seria.

 ** __ Más al rato__**

Escucharon el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la hora de descanso había terminado se dirigieron juntos a los salones yendo a sus respectivos salones parados en el pasillo Naviki le hizo una ultima pregunta.

-Ranma...que piensas hacer ahora? - pregunto mirando fijamente al muchacho.

-Dejamelo a mi -contesto el muchacho.

El resto de la clase se paso pensando en que debía de hacer al llegar a su dulce hogar, río al pensar eso con ironía ¿cual dulce hogar? Si desde que contrajo matrimonio eso en vez de ser fuego intenso era hielo puro, en lugar de infierno el prefirio congelarlo. Con la nota que recibió ya no tenia ganas de regresar a su casa en ese momento tubo una idea.

-Hola mamá como has estado?- pregunto el muchacho a su madre.

-Hijo pasa,que te trae por aquí?- dijo con la mas sincera sonrisa

-Te cuento después? Es que tengo hambre- dijo mas animado al sentir el aroma de la comida provenir de la cocina.

-Y como has estado hijo te llevas mejor con Shampoo? - pregunto inocente a chico.

-Mama sabes con esa mujer nunca voy a llevarme bien si no fuera por mi hijo no estaría con ella, hablando de eso ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta el sábado madre?- pregunto algo avergonzado de lo que dijo.

-Claro que si hijo esta es tu casa también, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea, lo que no veo bien es que estés separado de tu mujer y tu hijo- le dijo con el rostro serio.

-Ja mi mujer, mi mujer, desde que vivimos juntos no le he tocado ni medio centímetro, y valla que ah insistido aunque ahora en su estado mas notable ya no lo hace a menudo, sabes? a veces de tanto insistir me pongo nervioso y me saca de mis casillas, pero recuerdo que esta embarazada y que es mujer, esa es la razón por la que a ultimo momento me detiene de no darle su merecido. Te juro madre que esa mujer logra sacar lo peor de mi y ya no aguanto un minuto su presencia.- contesto el ojiazul

-Pero hijo como dices eso?? Es tu esposa- contesto algo molesta y sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

-Es la verdad y ya no me gusta andar con rodeos madre, y lo sabes, otro punto importante en todo esto es que por mas que lo intente, (suspiro) no recuerdo nada maldita sea lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese tiempo es que era llevado por los pasillos de la casa en donde ahora vivo, que locura, toda mi vida esta lleno de locuras y lo peor es nunca son buenas.- El muchacho miro a un punto ciego analizando lo que acababa de decir pero... estaba errado en una cosa- Error si me paso algo bueno... y eso fue el haber conocido a Akane. Pero hice todo mal!!!-Empezó a alterarse - Lo hice todo mal!!!. Al fina no pude protegerla solo Dios sabe lo que le habrá pasado, mamá donde estará en estos momentos? Estará bien? -Pregunto a su madre, estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas de un momento a otro, por haberla recordado - siento rabia hacia mi persona, impotencia de no poder hacer nada de no estar a su lado de no apoyarla, eso es lo que siento, yo merecida todo esto por imbécil, no ella, yo...por no decirle lo que sentía por no decirlo que todo lo que esos de allá afuera me lo impedian y todo por protegerla para que no salga lastimada, pero al final del día el que mas le hacia daño era yo por callar la verdad y decir mentiras... en mi hay muchas verdades ocultas.- Confesó el chico a su madre

-Hijo mío no te pongas así veras que la encontraremos ella va a volver a ti y cuando lo haga no volverá a marcharse nunca...tu eres un buen muchacho y yo se que ella a ti también te quiere mucho. Se le notaba en su ojos la forma de mirarte, en todo.- Contesto la mujer, el chico rstabrstaba sobre los regazos de su madre siendo consolado por esta.

-Lo sé mamá por eso la amo tanto - dijo el muchacho ya un poco mas calmado - bueno iré a ducharme y luego voy a trabajar hoy vuelvo tarde, no te preocupes por eso mamá si?- le dio una mirada para levantase e ir al cuarto de aseo.

 ** __En el trabajo__**

-Ranma llegas temprano como siempre -Dijo un muchacho cabellos negro corto tipo militar ojos cafes y de un metro ochenta mas o menos, era su compañero de trabajo - oye tengo una propuesta que hacerte - dijo al ver al chico que lo saludaba al llegar.

-A si? Y cual es??- preguntó algo curioso.

-Bueno aunque nunca la hemos visto por aquí tenemos entendido según tu currículum pues que estas casado, y queremos invitarte a ti y a tu esposa a una fiesta si es que quieren venir es solo para los amigos entre los que trabajamos aquí- contesto muy entusiasmado el sujeto.

-Pues la verdad no se si pueda pero en realidad yo no salgo con mi esposa en ningún lado y menos a fiestas, es que ella esta embarazada. - le contesto el ojiazul a su compañero.

-Ohhh bueno felicidades amigo seras padre!- dijo alegre el chico.

-Si que felicidad- contesto con ironía Ranma. Ya quería salir del tema se sentía incomodo hablando de esos temas con otras personas y su situación personal solo lo sabían su familia y los Tendo a los demás los mantenía a raya de todo, aunque de vez en cuando escuchan rumores en la preparatoria, rumores que el mismo se encargo de repartir el día en que hizo su teatrito su "Sra. Esposa" en el establecimiento.

-Debe de ser hermosa tu mujer, como para no hacerle caso a la preciosidad que es Yamiko, ella anda detrás de ti desde que llegaste aquí Ranma y tu ni un besito le dedicas pobre mujer. -dijo fingiendo indignidad por la actitud retraída del chico hacia la cliente.

-Podemos cambiar de tema?? Es que yo no quiero hablar de la "pobre mujer" en cerio que no quiero me molesta.- dijo serio el ojiazul.

-Esta bien ya me cayo tu ve a trabajar que allí llego tu tortura- señaló el chico a donde estaba la chica entrando al gimnasio.

-Muy chistoso, bueno nos vemos al rato- dijo dirigiendo se a las áreas correspondientes para ejercer su trabajo de instructor.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Haten se veía a una pelimorada con los nervios de puntas, ¿donde estará metido airen? Se preguntaba la amazonas, no es la primera vez que su marido no llegaba a cenar pero se preguntaba el por que de su actitud, siempre pensó que el estar con el seria diferente, pero estaba completamente equivocada, hoy se daba cuenta que todo lo que ocurrió fue por puro capricho, todo una tradición que hoy veía absurda, una completa locura. Se puso a pensar en todos las personas que quizás pasaron por lo mismo y tal vez hallan sido igual o peor de infelices que ella en estos momentos pero ya no podía echarse para atras, pensaba que si decía la verdad en estos momentos Ranma se volvería loco y esta vez sería capaz hasta de matarla sin importarle su hijo y ella no quería eso, no lo deseaba.

-Abuela quiero hablar contigo un momento se puede?- pregunto la chica a la anciana que atendida el local.

-Claro querida que deseas??- preguntó Cologne.

-Abuela es sobre Ranma, veras el, pues no se ah comportado y ademas es agresivo conmigo y ya no se que hacer. Abuela tu puedes hacer algo??- preguntó

-Hablare con ese muchacho, esta bien que aya impuesto condiciones pero esto a ido mas allá de lo que podemos permitir, por cierto recibí una carta proveniente de china es Mouse y llega el lunes.- Comunicó a su nieta la llegada de quien fue su pretendiente

-Mou... Mouse??? El va a ven... Venir??? - preguntó aterrada por la idea de imaginarse al chico de lentes en el barrio nuevamente, inmediatamente se imagino el caos entre el y su esposo, tenia que evitarlo a cualquier costo, pero como?? En su estado ya apenas y podía caminar. De un momento a otro se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que hacer le vinieron recuerdos de meses atras y no sabia exactamente que hacer se sintió mareada y no supo mas nada.

 ** __ Segunda parte__**

 ** _= Algo inesperado=_**

Tarareaba una canción mientras se disponía a cerrar el local... miro al frente y un sujeto se acercaba rápidamente a donde ella se encontraba, en ese momento tubo un mal presentimiento, se apresuro a cerrar con llaves la puerta pero...al alejarse se dio cuenta de que no sirvió de nada. Aquel hombre se acerco a la puerta rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos. La chica se preparo para dar batalla al intruso, era alto un poco corpulento por la oscuridad no puede verle bien el rostro traia ropa oscura, según pudo darse cuenta el sujeto tenia unos cuantos tragos de mas y como si eso no fuera poco estaba un poco drogado. _\- Hermosa vas a ser mía, desde hace un buen rato te he estado observando.-_ Escucho decir, pudo darse cuenta que era un extranjero.

 _\- Estas loco lárgate de aquí.-_ dijo la muchacha defendiendose de su agresor, no entendió como en un momento de descuido perdió el equilibrio y tropeso con el cordón de su zapatos cayendo así al piso.

En ese momento sintió que aquel hombre se abalanzo encima haciendo mas pesada su caída forcejeo con el sujeto pero por mas fuerzas que ella ponía el era cada vez mas fuerte, empezó a gritar para que los vecinos la ayudarán pero nada.

 ** __ A unos cuantos pasos de ahí__**

-Por fin llego a Okinawa, podre quedarme aquí unos dias mientras entreno y busco algun lugar donde quedar... ¿Que fue eso?...De dónde provienen esos gritos? ...¿Son los gritos de una mujer?! ...Necesita ayuda - dijo un muchacho de tez blanca ojos marrones con un un pañuelo amarillo amarrado en la cabeza. No sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigia solo seguia los gritos que escuchaba, al llegar a la esquina miro por todas las direcciones y se encontro con la puerta de un local hecho pedazos sospecho de ese lugar hasta que escucho un nuevo grito de auxilio, corrió hasta el y se encontro con un chico forzejeando con una mujer, enseguida lo agarro de su camisa para apartarlo de ella y son previo aviso dirigió su puño a la mejilla del agresor, el chico salio salio disparado por la puerta al resivir el fuerte impacto de lleno en el rostro.

-Señorita se encuentra bien? No le hizo ningún daño mayor?- pregunto acercandose a la chica cuando pudo distinguir mejor se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.-Ukyo eres tu? Estas bien?.- preocupado comenzó a examinarla de arriba a abajo, la ayudo a levantarse de apoco por si la chica se asustara al acercarse se percato de que algo andaba mal al escuchar un quejido proveniente de la ojiazul. -Te sientes bien te duele algo?- preguntó.

En esos momentos la luz de la luna llena invadia todo aquel amplio lugar unos segundos bastaron para encontrarse el uno al otro, la mirada azul de la chica con lo ojos marrones del muchacho se quedo un segundo atrapada en ellos como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. - Es solo mi tobillo creo que me lo lastime al caer, valla se tipo tenia fuerza - dijo regañandose a si misma por no poder defenderse sola era la primera vez que le pasaba algo asi.

 _\- Te ayudo a sentarte ven -_ dijo el muchacho que agarró de la cintura a la ojiazul y la llevo hasta la silla más cercana.

 _\- Estoy bien... gracias por ayudarme -_ contesto la ojiazul.

 _\- No es nada, he Ukyo...dejame revisarte ese tobillo si? y te lo voy a vendar por lo menos hasta que puedas ir al doctor. -_ le sugirió el chico a la castaña.

 _\- Esta bien -_ contestó la chica. Ella lo miraba atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba, el susto ya había pasado... ella nunca lo dijo pero siempre que estaba cerca de Ryoga se sentia de alguna manera algo extraña, cuando lo veia un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de ella. No sabía como interpretarlo, cerca de el se sentía segura no tenia miedo a nada, ese era un sentir que no le provocaba ni siquiera estando cerca de Ranma.

 _\- Haber dejame buscar por aqui lo tengo...aqui está.-_ dijo con entusiasmo el chico de la pañoleta al encontrar al fin la caja de primeros auxilios que guardaba en su muy amplia mochila.

 _\- Jeje-_ sonrió la muchacha al ver al chico hacer el trabajo de un enfermero.

 _\- Haber cuenta el chiste? De que te ríes?-_ pregunto el chico con una sonrisa en rostro al igual que la muchacha.

 _\- De que allí en el mueble de abajo tengo una caja de primeros auxilios;_ _no era necesario que utilizaras los tuyos.-_ contesto a la pregunta del muchacho.

 _\- Tu no puedes caminar mucho y yo no pienso arriesgarme a perderme, tal vez el sujeto ese regrese.-_ replico el chico.

 _\- Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón.-_ dijo Ukyo on una leve sonrisa en los labios.

El chico de la pañoleta solo pudo acompañar a la chica, sabía que el motivo de su risa era su desorientación y eso hasta a el le causaba risa; ya estaba más que acostumbrado .

 _\- Oye... Ryoga ya has cenado?.-_ pregunto Ukyo mirando al chico a los ojos.

 _\- He ... yo, aun no pero asi estoy bien, no es necesario que te levantes.-_ dijo el chico sosteniendo a la muchacha del brazo para volver a sentarla.

 _\- Pero... llegas de entrenar debes de alimentarte bien, al menos come algo preparate algo ya que no quieres que me esfuerse.-_ contesto la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

 _\- Esta bien me preparare algo pero solo por que me lo insistes_.- contesto el muchacho de la pañoleta, fue tras la barra y con las instrucciones de Ukyo comenzó a preparar la cena de ambos; ella también luego de un largo dia de trabajo necesitaba alimentarse.

 _\- Gracias por la cena, todo estuvo delicioso Ukyo.-_ dijo el muchacho agarrando el vaso con agua para dirigirlo a su boca.

 _\- Pero de que hablas si tu fuiste el que cocino!. Es mas nunca pensé que cocinaras tan bien.-_ contesto la castaña sonriendo por lo dicho por el muchacho.

 _\- Para nada tu cocinas nejonejor que yo -_ contesto el chico nuevamente.

 _\- Esta bien... por cierto Ryoga...tienes donde quedarte esta noche?.-_ interrogó la muchacha.

 _\- Si, en el mismo lugar de siempre ya lo sabes.-_ contesto Ryoga.

 _\- Ryoga... sabes que no es un buen lugar para pasar la noche_ _, por qué no te quedas aquí...-_

contesto la chica.

 _\- Pero Ukyo eso no esesta bien...-_ no termino de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido por la muchacha.

 _\- Tonterías...mira arriba tengo un cuarto vacío lo puedes utilizar, tú necesitas descansar el entrenamiento, y no acepto un no por respuesta.-_ dijo seriamente.

El chico se quedó pensando un momento en la invitación de la cocinera pero no pudo negarse, luego de un rato decidió hablar. _\- Esta bien me quedare_ , _pero solo porque me lo pides.-_ concontesto el muchacho aceptando la invitación de la chica. Después de un largo rato entre risas, Ryoga contaba sus historias de viajes en el entrenamiento lo que mas les causaba risa era lo despistado que podia llegar a ser el chico.

 ** __ Dos días después__**

El chico de la trenza se encontraba en la sala de la casa Tendo conversado con Naviki, consiguiendo asi al fin identificar a quien pertenecía la letra de la carta que fue dirigida al chico.

 _\- Sabes una cosa, lo que dice puede que sea verdad... a fin de cuentas yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada, recuerdas cuando me acompañaste al doctor por los malestares que tenía.-_ preguntó el muchacho a la castaña.

 _\- Claro que lo recuerdo, eran por los síntomas de...-_ no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el ojiazul.

 _\- Naviki esos son tabúes que la gente inventa cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer... Y no, no eran síntomas de " embarazo".-_ dijo haciendo señas con las manos resaltado la última palabra.

 _\- Entonces?._ Preguntó.

 _\- Esos malestares fueron provocados por la sustacia que contenía uno de los múltiples artimañas de Shampoo, al parecer me cayó mal y esas fueron las consecuencia, los malestares matutinos y los mareos, y nada tiene que ver un embarazo en todo esto.-_ respondio a las dudas de la muchacha.

 _Entiendo, se_ _te hace tarde para tu cita Ranma.-_ se burlo del chico.

 _\- Tú siempre con tu buen humor no es cierto.-_ contesto ironico al la chica.

 _\- Como siempre.-_ dijo con una media sonrisa.

 _\- No te soporto cuando te pones así.-_ le dijo frunciendo el ceño mirandola serio a los ojos.

 _\- Es un placer.-_ contesto nuevamente con el mismo tono irónico que el muchacho.

 _\- Ja... tengo que irme, Kasumi el té estuvo delicioso como todo lo que preparas.-_ dijo el muchacho despidiendose de los que estaban pendientes.

 ** __En el parque__**

Un joven sentado en una banca esperaba a que llegue su invitado, hacia ya una semanas que le seguía el paso sabia de antemano que no se atrevería a faltar y mas por un tema muy delicado como el suyo, lo vio llegar y lo saludo.

 _\- Hola Ranma tanto tiempo.-_ dijo el joven mirando al ojiazul a la cara.

 _\- Hola Mousse, sabía que eras tú.-_ le contesto serio miro al chico y se veia diferente, este traia un corte mas varonil sin contar con el cambio de vestuario, traía una camcamisa blanca y jins azul con zapatos negros, al ojiazul le costó un poco reconocerlo pero ya se acostumbraria al cambio.

 _\- Me alegra que sepas que soy yo, como sabras te cite aquí para hablar un tema muy delicado y tiene el nombre de Shampoo grabado en el.-_ dijo sin rodeos el muchacho.

 _\- Lo sé, y creo sospechar lo que te trajo hasta aquí... el hijo que espera Shampoo...-_ no termino de hablar se vio interrumpido por el ojiverde.

 _\- El hijo que espera Shampoo es mío.-_ contesto sin rodeos, le sorprendió la tranquilidad que mantuvo su acompañante no vio en el muestra de asombro, y eso lo lleno de curiosidad. _\- No diras nada?-_ preguntó.

Ranma miro aun punto fijo sin inmutarse siquiera buscando las palabras correctas. _\- Mira Mousse... yo ya sospechaba de que el hijo no fuera mío, ahora mas que nunca comprobé que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere no importa el medio, pero con esto fue demasiado lejos.-_ contesto el muchacho a su interlocutor.

 _\- Lo sé, tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo siempre quise a Shampoo desde que la conocí... y ella se aprovecho de eso para sacar ventaja... preparó comida para ambos, ese dia estábamos solos la abuela nos pidio que trajeramos de china unas cosas que sinceramente nunca supe de que se trataba, en mi plato había un ingrediente extra pasamos la noche juntos. Luego de eso no recorde nada sino hasta tres dias después, cuando me había dado cuenta Shampoo ya se había marchado_.- conto el muchacho lo sucedido en china unos mesrs atras.

 _\- Entiendo conmigo hizo casi lo mismo con la diferencia de que yo no recuerdo nada, y después de eso que pasó porque no viniste tras ella?-_ preguntó el ojiazul.

 _\- Después de eso decidí quedarme allá un tiempo a entrenar para así vencerte y por las costumbres... Shampoo sería mi prometida_ , _regresé aquí hace unas semanas con ese propósito, fui a la casa Tendo para retarte pero Naviki me contó todo lo sucedido en estos meses. Luego de eso decidí vigilarte y comprobé que todo lo que me había dicho era completamente cierto, no sin antes pagar por la información, me di cuenta que tú no eres el mismo de antes... lo siento mucho por Akane.-_ conto todas estas cosas al muchacho que lo escuchaba atentamente.

El ojiazul se limitó a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle para luego responder. _\- Mmm... gracias lo de Akane a todos nos a afectado lo peor es que aun no sabemos nada, se encontraron sus pertenencias de la escuela en una calle todos desparramados pero ningun rastro de ella.-_ dijo el chico con los puños cerrados muy nervioso por este hecho, pero siguió hablando _. - Si Shampoo ya es mi esposa tu que ganas diciéndome todo esto y más a estas alturas?-_ preguntó el ojiazul.

 _\- Ahora ya no gano nada, al ver que cambiaste tu actitud, decidí dejarte tranquilo creo que todo esto a todos nos ha hecho madurar aunque sea un poco, y tú necesitabas conocer la verdad. Aunque ya no se pyeda hacer nada tu ya estas casado y eso no tiene vuelta atras.-_ contestó el ojiverde, estaba tranquilo apesar de todo.

El ojiazul se quedó observando al chico que tenia en frente tenía que admitir que el muchacho también había cambiado, todo lo que le decia lo hacía sin rodeos y estaba mas que complacido por ello. _\- Y que harias si te dijera que Shampoo y yo no estamos casados y todo el matrimonio es una farsa.-_ preguntó Ranma a Mousse para ver la expresión del mismo.

 _\- Que me estas tratando de decir?-_ dijo impresionado por el dato.

 _\- Exactamente lo que entendiste Mouss e, veo que tú no andas ccon rodeos y yo tampoco te lo voy a contar.-_ contesto el azabache.

 _\- Te escucho entonces.-_ dijo el ojiverde.

 _\- De esto me enteré hace apenas ayer, cuando la abuela de Shampoo vino a la casa Tendo junto con su nieta, Naviki había hecho unos cuantos papeles para evitar que yo me vaya definitivamente de Japón, la mayoría de estos papeles no eran auténticos a excepción del trabajo que tengo en el gimnasio, de lo que no estaba enterado era de que Naviki había movido sus influencias y el acta de matrimonio también carece de validez.-_ contó el chico de la traza.

 _\- Comprendo, que piensas hacer... ella ya lo sabe?-_ preguntó el ojiverde, estaba sorprendido por lo que le acavaba de decir pero viniendo de Naviki podia esperarse cualquier cosa.

 _\- Que pienso hacer?. Lo primero que quiero es largarme de esa casa para siempre y no volverla a ver en mi vida, no sin antes haberme escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirle. No se que quietes hacer tú ni lo que pasará con ella de ahora en adelante, pero ya poco me importa.-_ contesto se veía en su mirada fuego estaba enojado por todo lo que la amazonas le hizo pasar pero ella ahora lo iba a escuchar o dejaba de llamarllamarse Ranma Saotome.

 _\- Ranma no seas bruto con ella recuerda que esta embarazada.-_ pidió el chico.

 _\- Aún la defiendes? después de todo lo que pasó?.-_ dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 _\- No... no la defiendo y mucho menos ahora, es solo que he oído como la tratas y el hijo que lleva en su vientre es mío.-_ respondió serio al ojiazul.

 _\- No te preocupes por eso solo voy por mis cosas y a decirle unas cuantas verdades, lo que quieras hacer con ella luego no me incumbe, pero primero me va a escuchar.-_ dijo más serio que nunca.

 _\- Esta bien te entiendo, pero estare atento a todo, ahora ve creo que la charla aquí ha terminado.-_ el muchacho puso una mano en el hombro del Ranma en señal de apoyo, luego de eso se quedó observando como se alejaba, el chico se sentó en una de las bancas que tenía a unos pasos de allí pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

 ** __ Tercera Parte__**

La pelimorada se encontraba

recostada en su cuarto cada minuto que pasaba se preguntaba donde andaría su marido, estaba preocupanda por lo que pasaría cuando Mousse llegue a su casa... se sabria toda la verdad... lo que le preocupaba era que pararia con ella si eso llegase a suceder. Pensaba en todo esto cuando vio a su marido cruzar la puerta de la habitación, trató de levantarse como diera lugar pero lavoz de Ranma la detuvo en seco.

 _\- Ni te esfuerces en levantarte!. Solo vengo por mis cosas, me largo de aquí.-_ dijo el chico al ver a la mujer tratar de levantarse quería ir directo al grano, suficiente tuvo con la insistencia de la abuela de la chica con querer hablar con el cuando llego al restaurante.

 _\- Que? como que te vas?... Ranma que haces tu no puedes irte de mi lado, nuestro hijo y yo te te necesitamos.-_ dijo al borde del llanto mmientras veía a Ranma tomar sus cosas.

 _\- Tú... eres el colmo del cinismo, nada de lo que me digas ahora me ara cambiar de opinión ya se toda la verdad. Se que el hijo que esperas no es mío, lo que mas intriga es el por qué lo hiciste de esta manera?.-_ le dijo a la muchacha, el chico tenía la mirada fría y más serio que nunca.

 _\- Ranma... de donde sacas eso?. claro el hijo es tuyo... -_ no termino de hablar se vio interrumpida por el ojiazul.

 _\- No mientas!, no digas más mentiras estoy harto de ellas... y de tí, te creí capaz de todo menos de esto. Pero ahora viniendo de ti nada me asombra_ , _dime porque lo hiciste!.-_ dijo el chico de la trenza alzando la voz miraba a la amazona con odio atento a su respuesta.

La pelimorada estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas siempre tuvo miedo de que este dia llegara, despues de todo se dio cuenta de que había perdido penso que todo sería diferente pero su vida al lado de el chico se tornó imposible y mas con Akane desaparecida. Tenia que admitirlo de una vez por todas el verdaderamente quería a esa mujer y por eso ahora estaba llorando.

 _\- Lo hice por que te amo!, y siempre vi como tratabas a Akane... en parte es culpa tuya por no definir su situación!, yo... quería estar a tú lado y tú eras mi prometido así que idee un plan para tenerte a mi lado...-_ confeso la chica entre llantos estaba por agregar algo más cuando el chico la interrumpio.

 _\- No era la menera a la fuerza nada bueno puedes obtener tú no amas a nadie Shampoo, te quieres a ti misma y eres capaz de todo por conseguir lo que te propones... hasta embarazarte de otro_ , _por Dios donde se a visto?.-_ contesto el muchacho, se encontraba alterado pero no bajaba la mirada, miraba a la chica con ojos de furia por un momento la imagen de Shampoo llegó a darle lastima y no era para menos.

 _\- El tonto de Mousse no cuenta aquí, el muy imbécil hizo todo lo que le pedí y el ni siquiera se lo imagino.-_ dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al chico con independencia.

 _\- Sabes una cosa... yo siempre te trate como una amiga, no quería nada mas que eso contigo pero tu no, tu siempre quieres mas no te conformaste con solo eso. Me das lastima, ese es unico sentimiento que tengo yo por ti en estos momentos.-_ dijo el mucho bajo la atenta mirada de la amazonas mientras continuaba armando su maleta.

 _\- Tu no puedes irte así eres mi marido ante las leyes amazonas y ante todo el mundo. Tu me venciste en combate_ _y eso te convirtió en mi prometido, no podemos ser solo amigos Ranma.-_ contesto la joven.

 _\- No si podíamos, pero tu no entendiste nada... hay un dicho que a tí te queda perfecto. "Amaras a quien no te ama por no haber amado a quien te amo". Y yo no te amo pero si hay alguien que te quiere mucho y tu jugaste con sus sentimientos y eso no se hace.-_

respondio

La chica iba a responder cuando vieron a la abuela de la misma ingresar al cuarto.

 _\- Se puede saber que es lo que tramas yerno?. Tu no puedes irte de esta casa tu deber es estar al lado de tu esposa.-_ hablo la veterana al ver que el chico hacia su maleta si detenerse un segundo.

 _\- Estoy haciendo lo que debí haber hecho hace varios meses atrás señora largarme de aquí.-_ contesto a la pregunta.

 _\- Abuela dile algo el no puede abandonarme es mi esposo.-_ suplico la joven.

\- _Usted y su nieta tienen mucho de que hablar... que se lo explique ella todo lo que hizo, y creo que hay una cosa que aún no he dicho en todo esto.-_ el ojiazul habrio un cajón de la comoda que sencontraba a su costado, saco de allí unos papeles que guardaba y se los entrego a la mujer mayor.- _Puede revisarlo... carecen de validez, son el acta de matrimonio incluyendo los papeles que Naviki se los enseño cuando fue a la casa Tendo a exigir el compromiso de matrimonio entre su nieta y yo.-_

finalizo el azabache cerrado su maleta para dirigirse a la salida.

 _\- Ranma! tú...-_ dijo la chica sin terminar de decir todo cuando el chico la interrumpio.

 _\- Basta Shampoo, todo esto es solo por un capricho tuyo y no te va a llevar nada!. Buena suerte... la necesitarás.-_ dijo el ojiazul mirándola fijamente a los ojos, después de esto salio de allí cuando estaba en el pasillo pudo escuchar el grito de la pelimorada.

 _\- Ranmaaaa!!!-_ Grito la chica fue lo último que hizo, se desmayo... su abuela la acomodó en su sitio para que pueda descansar mejor.

 _\- Vas a tener que explicarme varias cosas niña, te he dado todo lo que has pedido... pero si todo esto es verdad tendras el castigo que por ley mereces-_ dijo la mujer mirando sería a su nieta.

El chico salio de esa casa rumbo a la de su madre iba a contarle todo lo sucedido, seguro le prepararia su comida favorita. Cuando llegó allí su madre se sorprendió de verlo con una maleta en mano y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar.

 _\- Hijo pero que significa esto?-_

dijo la mujer a su hijo.

 _\- Vamos adentro madre te lo cuento todo_.- contesto el ojiazul.

Estando cerca de la media noche un muchacho estaba sentado en el techo del restaurante de la amazona era Mousse, desde que vio salir al azabache decidió quedarse allí una horas a reflexionar.

 _\- Fue lo mejor que pudo suceder nadie merece vivir engañado yo ya lo comprendí, Shampoo en realidad nunca va quererme y después de todo esto no se si soy capaz de volver a confiar en ella... ¿Qué? Shampoo que hace a estas horas, para donde se dirige?.-_ el ojiverde se encontraba meditando todo li sucedido cuando vio a la chica salir de la casa, se encontraba llorando y esa imagen no le decía nada bueno entonces decidió seguirla.

Llegaron a un edificio no muy lejos de la casa pero si lo bastante alto para lo que la amazonas se proponía en ese momento estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no prersibio que alguien la seguía.

 _\- Dios mio Shampoo que pretendes hacer no!!.-_ dijo el muchacho al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica corrio lo mas que pudo hasta donde se encontraba.

Cuando estuvo por tirarse al precipicio una mano tomo la suya, la empujaron hacía atras y la hizo girar quedando cara a cara con el ojiverde. La chica con lágrimas en los ojos pronunció su nombre.

 _\- Mousse tú?...-_ dijo la amazona cuando la interrumpio el muchacho.

 _\- Shampoo estas loca!! que se te cruzó por la cabeza para hacer algo así!. Shampoo mirame... no te lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que te lastimes y que le hagas daño a nuestro hijo me escuchaste_ \- dijo el chico alzando la voz para que la pelimorada le prestara atención, cuando ella alzo la mirada se notaba que había llorado y aún lo hacía. _\- Mousse yo... perdoname.-_ escucho decir de la chica antes de esta perdiera el conocimiento. ( _esta Shampoo soluciona todo desmayandose - _- ) XD SIGAMOS._

 ** __ Dos años después__**

En la casa Tendo se encontraba todos reunidos cada uno con las actividades que se les fue requerido, Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina haciendo los últimos preparativos para lo que servirian ese día, mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos se encontraba Nodoka arreglando a la novia.

 _\- Te ves preciosa, y es un dia muy feliz para todos aquí compa_ _rtimos tu alegría contigo_ _Ukyo.-_ dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _\- Señora Nodoka muchas gracias, muchas gracias por su amistad y por tratarme como a una hija.-_ contesto la chica con algunas lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas.

 _\- Para nada tienes que agradecer eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo y para mi eres como la hija que nunca tuve, todos aqui te queremos mucho y lo sabes y este no es el momento de llorar se corre el maquillaje.-_ dijo la mujer secando las lágrimas de la chica, la miraba de una forma tan maternal que hasta ella ya estaba llorando.

 _\- Mire quien lo dice... je yo tengo que agradecerle a todos ustedes por ofrecer su casa para que esta boda se realizara_ , _no sabría que hacer sin su ayuda.-_ contesto ukyo a la señora Nodoka, despues de todo estaba feliz.

 _\- Bueno cariño tu ya estas lista voy a ver como van los muchachos en el cuarto de al lado... a ver si Ranma logro encontrarlo.-_ dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, salio del cuarto dirigiéndose donde se encontraban lis hombres preparando todo para cuando el novio llegara.

 _\- Como pudo perderse en un dia tan importante no debí dejarlo que viniera solo.-_ hablo la chica su tono era de fastidio aquel muchacho ya no tenía remedio, pero aún faltaba unas horas para la boda.

Después de varios minutos y un poco de desesperación por la ausencia del novio en la casa por fin escucharon la voz de Ranma que venía acompañado de su amigo Ryoga quien era el novio.

 _\- Ya llegué!... llegamos mejor dicho.-_ dijo en voz alta mientras le daba a su amigo un golpe en la nuca.

 _\- Oye Saotome eso duele!.-_ se quejo el chico.

 _\- Donde lo encontraste?-_ preguntó Naviki poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.

 _\- Este tortolito se encontraba al otro lado de la cuidad, me costó encontrarlo por eso tardamos tanto.-_ contesto el ojiazul a la pregunta de la castaña.

 _\- Ya no tienes remedio tú. Bueno Ranma en la mesa de la cocina hay un paquete es para tí y tu Ryoga ven conmigo te guiaré a donde tienes que vestirte, no vaya a ser que te pierdas de nuevo y entres donde debes.-_ dijo la chica a ambos jóvenes uno de ellos rápido obedeció y se dirigió a la cocina para ver de qué se trataba, el otro fue conducido por ella para evitar cualquier percance.

 _\- Que sera?.-_ dijo el muchacho abriendo la caja en elka pudo encontrar una carta y un frasfrasc de vidrio que contenía agua, el frasco podia leerse con letras chinas " _agua del hombre ahogado" ,_ después de leer la etiqueta procedio a leer la carta.

 _Hola Ranma, como sabras tanto Shampoo como su abuela regresaron a china. Hoy viven conmigo luego de entendernos todos, antes de venir hacia aca Shampoo su abuela y yo tuvimos una larga conversación de todo lo acontecido; después de varias discuciones de lo que era lo mejor para Shampoo y mi hija decidí no denunciarla ante la aldea de las amazonas aunque esa era mi obligación. El dia en que tu te fuiste de esa casa ella casi se mata por suerte pude impedirlo pero creo que eso hoy quedo en el olvido ella pidió perdon por todo y esta verdaderamente arrepentida. Estamos casados aunque costó volver a confiar el ella, creo que poco a poco aprendio a quererme y yo a ella nuevamente, tenemos una niña y su nombre es Yuga bueno eso es todo lo que paso por aquí._

 _Te mando de regalo y a modo de disculpas por todo lo sucedido el agua que cura la maldición de las pozas si te preguntas si Shampoo y yo estamos curados la respuesta es si, es mas fue la misma Shampoo quien tomo el agua para tu cura ella pide sus mas sinceras disculpas. No como estan ustedes ni si lograron encontrar a Akane si lo hicieron me alegro mucho por ustedes espero que sean por fin felices, si no espero que pronto lo hagan buena suerte amigo mío._

 _Att: Mousse_

El muchacho de la trenza doblo el papel meditando todo lo dicho en la carta, observó el frasco que contenía la cura por mucho tiempo la busco pero ahora tenía una idea.

El chico llevaba el frasco en las manos subió las escaleras y se dirigio al cuarto donde estaban los hombres toco la puerta y entró.

 _\- Ranma pasó algo estoy por vestirme todos me estan ayudando_.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _\- Si eso veo, he que bueno que te traje a tiempo, sabes Ryoga ya que todos te estan ayudando yo también voy a ayudarte hoy.-_ dijo el muchacho destapando el frasco.

 _\- Esta bien Ranma_.- respondio el muchacho mientras se quitaba la última prenda que traía para dispinerse a colocarse el traje de novio, cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de la intención del otro chico.

 _\- Ranma pero que...!-_ dijo con voz alta el chico perdido pero fue demasiado tarde, el ojiazul lo baño con el agua que traía en sus manos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando esperaban que el chico se convierta en un cerdo negro cosa nunca ocurrió.

 _\- Pero que... que pasó, Ranma acaso ese es?.-_ pregunto ingredulo por lo sucedido.

 _\- Bueno Ryoga... tomalo como un regalo ahora creo que ya hice mucho adiós.-_ le dijo el ojiazul guiñandole a su amigo y saliendo del lugar dejando al Sr Tendo y Saotome anonadados.

Terminando la boda el ojiazul se sento en el techo de la casa, pensando en todo, la boda de su amigo la búsqueda de Akane y los últimos dos años de su vida, y un trabajo que lkevaba hace muy poco tiempo; de un momento a otro sintio algo frio en todo su cuerpo a consecuencia de eso su forma femenina apareció y su amigo se quedó atónito ante la imagen de la pelirroja.

 _\- Pero Ranma... como tú no te...- ._ Dijo el muchacho quedando con la boca abierta.

 _\- Te sorprendiste?. Ryoga yo no estoy curado como te daras cuenta la pelirroja sigue aquí.-_ respondió una pelirroja empapada.

 _\- Ranma... en tus manos estaba la cura y_ _no la aprobechaste; ñor qué?.-_ pregunto atento a la respuesta del muchacho.

 _\- Ryoga... te contaré por que lo hice. Una vez alguien me dijo que me quería tal cual era y Ranko es parte de mi y no quiero cambiar eso, fue por eso que lo hice; además es el día de tu boda disfrutalo si no me equivoco hoy es el mejor dia de tu vida Ryoga.-_ contesto el chico a la pregunta de su amigo.

Elchico perdido se encontraba a un costado del ojiazul que lo escuchaba atentamente. _\- Akane cierto... lo siento mucho amigo se que la sigues queriendo y mucho; Ranma veras que la encontraremos tarde o temprano, la encontraremos.-_ dijo el chico apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la ojiazul.

 _\- Poco mas de dos años y ningun rastro de ella, he contratado investigadores privados y aún así no hay nada.-_ contesto el chico de la trenza.

 _\- Ranma eres el co- propietario de una agencia de seguridad privada, no puedes valerte de eso para encontrarla?.-_ preguntó

 _\- Lo sé, por eso contrate el investigador, pero hoy es tu dia así que ve tu esposa te espera.-_ le respondió.

 _\- Si; oye Ranma... muchas gracias.-_ dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro agradecido por la accion del ojiazul.

 _\- No es nada te lo mereces mas que yo.-_ respondio con la misma sonrisa.

 _\- Esta bien Ranma como digas, te veo allá abajo.-_ dijo el chico perdido a su amigo bajando del tejado.

 _\- Allí nos vemos.-_ le respondió, pero se quedo unos minutos mirando las estrellas en ellas apareció la imagen de su prometida. _\- Akane donde estas mi amor.-_ dijopara si.

 ** __ Continuará__**

 ** __ Escenas del próximo capítulo__**

 _\- Señora Nakasawa aquí esta el proyecto que pidio la semana pasada-_

 _\- Gracias Lin y donde se encuentra el señor_ Himura donde se encuentra en estos momentos?-

 ** _Hola a todos gracias por llegar hasta aquí este fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho pero asi también el mas decisivo (creo yo) espero les aya gustado este capi y que muchas dudas se ayan aclarado si no es asi pueden preguntar con mucho gusto les responderé n.n._**

 ** __ Respondiendo comentarios__** ** _\- James: huy no se que decirte la verdad; por que no hablo ni escribo ingles pero segun fuentes de Google XD dices genial y lo unico que me queda por decir es gracias por leer mi historia n.n_**

 ** _iselaglezcam: wow pues que bueno que te haya gustado toda esa parte, el comportamiento de Ranma con Shampoo fue mas por un motivo de hartazgo que otra cosa, pero todo ese sufrimiento ya paso se vienen cosas mejores para Ranma. Con respecto a Akane ya aparecera y contara su versión de la historia habra muchas sorpresas asi como reencuentro, pero eso sera mas adelante._**

 ** _nancyricoleon: Bueno pues que te dire de Shampoo (la necesitaba para esta parte de la historia) XD si preguntan por allí, no tengo nada en contra de ella creo que es un personaje importante en toda la trama de lo que es el anime. Pero yo la necesesitaba aquí no la odio ella también tiene su corazón y creo que es noble. Todo lo hizo por estar confundida._** ** _Creo que dije todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo besos a todos!! :3_**


	8. capítulo final

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro, unica y exclusivamente para suentretenimiento.

Rubikane presenta:

Proyecto:Watashitachi gakanjiru koto. Lo que Sentimos

 ** __Capitulo anterior__**

\- Lo hice por que te amo!, y siempre vi como tratabas a Akane... en parte es culpa tuya por no definir su situación!, yo... quería estar a tú lado y tú eras mi prometido así que idee un plan para tenerte a mi lado...-confeso la chica entre llantos estaba por agregar algo más cuando el chico la interrumpio.

\- No era la menera a la fuerza nada bueno puedes obtener tú no amas a nadie Shampoo, te quieres a ti misma y eres capaz de todo por conseguir lo que te propones... hasta embarazarte de otro,por Dios donde se a visto?.-contesto el muchacho, se encontraba alterado pero no bajaba la mirada, miraba a la chica con ojos de furia por un momento la imagen de Shampoo llegó a darle lastima y no era para menos.

\- El tonto de Mousse no cuenta aquí, el muy imbécil hizo todo lo que le pedí y el ni siquiera se lo imagino.-dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al chico con independencia.

\- Sabes una cosa... yo siempre te trate como una amiga, no quería nada mas que eso contigo pero tu no, tu siempre quieres mas no te conformaste con solo eso. Me das lastima, ese es unico sentimiento que tengo yo por ti en estos momentos.-dijo el mucho bajo la atenta mirada de la amazonas mientras continuaba armando su maleta.

\- Tu no puedes irte así eres mi marido ante las leyes amazonas y ante todo el mundo. Tu me venciste en combatey eso te convirtió en mi prometido, no podemos ser solo amigos Ranma.-contesto la joven.

\- No si podíamos, pero tu no entendiste nada... hay un dicho que a tí te queda perfecto. "Amaras a quien no te ama por no haber amado a quien te amo". Y yo no te amo pero si hay alguien que te quiere mucho y tu jugaste con sus sentimientos y eso no se hace.-

respondio.

Te mando de regalo y a modo de disculpas por todo lo sucedido el agua que cura la maldición de las pozas si te preguntas si Shampoo y yo estamos curados la respuesta es si, es mas fue la misma Shampoo quien tomo el agua para tu cura ella pide sus mas sinceras disculpas. No como estan ustedes ni si lograron encontrar a Akane si lo hicieron me alegro mucho por ustedes espero que sean por fin felices, si no espero que pronto lo hagan buena suerte amigo mío.

Att: Mousse

\- Ranma... en tus manos estaba la cura yno la aprobechaste; ñor qué?.-pregunto atento a la respuesta del muchacho.

\- Ryoga... te contaré por que lo hice. Una vez alguien me dijo que me quería tal cual era y Ranko es parte de mi y no quiero cambiar eso, fue por eso que lo hice; además es el día de tu boda disfrutalo si no me equivoco hoy es el mejor dia de tu vida Ryoga.-contesto el chico a la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Esta bien Ranma como digas, te veo allá abajo.-dijo el chico perdido a su amigo bajando del tejado.

\- Allí nos vemos.-le respondió, pero se quedo unos minutos mirando las estrellas en ellas apareció la imagen de su prometida.- Akane donde estas mi amor.-dijo para si.

 ** __Capitulo Ocho_ Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto ni sen'nen shita; Me dediqué a perderte._**

 ** __ Seis meses después__**

Eran las diez de la mañana miro su reloj en la pared de su oficina como de costumbre, tenía ese hábito desde que ella se apartó de su lado después que ella desapareció; contaba los minutos y las horas los tenía anotados en su cabeza... y en su corazón. Cada minuto lamentaba no haberla protegido, el no haber estado a su lado ese día hace tres años atras. Se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su alma que gritaba volverla a ver, la extrañaba sus ojos extrañaban ver su hermosa sonrisa, los ojos en los que se permetia reflejarse cada vez que ella lo miraba, su hermoso cabello azulado la hacía ser la mujer más bella de todas, y el se negó a reconocerlo. En esto pensaba cuando oyo la puerta de su oficina.

 _\- Adelante.-_ dejo entrar a su secretaria mientras el azabache ordenaba algunas carpetas en su escritorio, este traia una camisa color azul eléctrico con los últimos dos botones sin unir, sus pantalones eran de color negro con un cinturón y zapatos del mismo color. Mantenia su figura como todo arte marcialista dandole un toque informal pero elegante.

Su secretaria ingreso de inmediato, traia el uniforme del corporativo; camisa manga larga blanca con una pañoleta amarrado como bufanda color azul y la falda del mismo color siendo esta remplazadas por pantalones según el gusto de cada una, los zapatos eran de tacón alto color negro. Poseía en sus manos una carpeta que entregó en manos de su jefe.

 _\- Señor este es informe bimestral que solicitó hace unos dias.-_ dijo la mujer.

 _\- Muchas gracias Miyima.-_ contesto Ranma recibiendo en sus manos el documento.

 _-Se le ofrece algo más Señor Saotome?.-_ pregunto cortésmente.

 _\- Por ahora nada puedes retirarte.-_

Vio a su secretaria retirarse y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carpeta.

 _\- Un poco de distracción, haber si puedo concentrarme.-_ dijo para si abriendo lo que tenía en sus manos. Pasaron diez minutos más cuando termino con su tarea.

 _\- Mmm... segun esto, tenemos un ingreso mensual del treinta por ciento más de cuando habíamos comensado todo esto. La llamaré.-_ dijo levantando la bocina del teléfono. _\- Señorita comuniqueme con la Señora Tatewaki por favor.-_ espero ka respuesta de la chica al otro lado de la extensión para luego colgar el teléfono.

Luego de contados minutos el teléfono sonó, de inmediato contesto.

 _\- Hola buenos días Naviki.-_ habló dando los buenos días.

 _\- Buenos días cuñadito tanto tiempo.-_ contesto la castaña

 _\- Hay que bromista amaneciste hoy... ojalá y sea su tu cuñado.-_ contesto con tono irónico para luego terminar bajando la mirada pensando en que si podría ser su cuñado si nada hubiera sucedido en el pasado.

 _\- Está bien se que no te gusta este tipo de bromas pero era para no perder la costumbre.-_ pronunció con ironía y tono de niña arrepentida.

 _\- Si... tú, bueno te llamaba para darte buenas noticias.-_ dijo para salir del tema tan pesado para ambos.

 _\- A sí dime te escucho.-_ respondió.

 _\- En el último bimestral tuvimos una suba del treinta por ciento en la compañía, si seguimos así..-_ dijo y lo interrumpió la castaña.

 _\- Si seguimos asi estaremos cubriendo más del sesenta por ciento de los eventos privados donde se los contrata.-_ termino la oración.

 _\- Exacto, pero esa no es la meta y lo sabés.-_ agrego

 _\- Lo se Ranma, mira estuve hablando la compañía con unos amigos de mi suegro que viven en Hawai y estan interesados en contratar personal de seguridad en un futuro no muy lejano y creo que te interesaría no?.-_ contó.

 _\- Por supuesto que sí estoy de acuerdo.-_ respondió el azabache.

 _\- Muy bien eso pense, se comunicaran contigo dentro de algunas semanas más. Cambiando de tema ya consiguieron algo, alguna pista de Akane?.-_ preguntó ahora por su hermana.

 _\- Hoy llega aquí en la tarde el investigador que contrate, si es como las veces anteriores ye juro que no se de qué soy capaz, tres malditos años y no es posible que no se sepa nada de ella.-_ contestó con la voz opacada sin poder decifrar sus últimas palabras.

 _\- Hay veces en que yo hasta pienso lo peor, pero termino decidiendo de esa idea. Mi padre lo único que lo mantiene vivo es la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día.-_ dijo con serenidad pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos por la realidad en la vivía.

 _\- Lo mismo me ocurre a mí... a todos. Te dejo nos vemos luego tengo que atender el negocio y eso me lo enseñaste tú.-_ dijo con una leve sonrisa.

 _\- Aprendiste bien Saotome; añrendiste bien.-_ contesto

 _\- Para que veas, adiós.-_ se despidió para luego colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

 ** __En la tarde__**

 _\- Como que no hallaste nada? Ni siquiera su doble al menos?.-_ pregunto el muchacho ya un poco alterado por la nada información que le traia el señor al cual contrato.

 _\- No Señor me fue imposible encontrar algo, mil disculpas joven pero no es mejor decistir, tengo entendido que soy el cuarto hombre que esta a su disposición en este trabajo y ninguno ha logrado conseguir nada concreto y la policía ni siquiera han buscado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.-_ sugirió el hombre.

 _\- Estas insinuando que... mira ella sigue viva lo sé, mejor retirate en la resección esta tu pago muchas gracias por su colaboración le estoy agradecido de todas maneras por sus servicios, se que es uno de los mas eficiente.-_ dijo el muchacho estrechando la mano del hombre para luego acompañarlo a la salida de su oficina.

El muchacho quedó solo nuevamente ya no tenía ganas de seguir tres años y ningún resultado, tres malditos años y aún no sabía nada de ella lo peor es que el no era el único que sufria por su ausencia. Frustración es lo sentía cuando pensaba en esto.

 _\- Me dediqué a perderte y ahora que estas lejos te necesito mas que a mi vida.-_ dijo en voz alta oara que se escuchara y el viento llevara estas palabras a donde quiera que su amada se encuentre. Se puso a recoger recuerdo en su interior cosas que hoy se arrepentia de haber dicho.

 _ **Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía_** je eran mentiras todas esas veces que dije que nadie podía querer a una niña tan poco femenina como tú, las veces que moría por besarte y no me atrevía, ahora me arrepiento; aunque comprobé que aveces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso._

 _ **_Porque no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía_** me arrepiento de no haberte abrazado desde el día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti._

 ** __Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía_**

 _ **Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía._** Perdón mis palabras que tantas veces te lastimaron, pir haberte hecho llorar cuando no lo merecias._

 ** _Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías_**

 ** _Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías_**

 ** _Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día_**

 _ **Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía_** Pude darme cuenta que en los últimos días que estuviste a mi lado ya no eras la misma pero en esos dias me esforcé por mejorar y así lo hice; al menos nos llevamos bien el último tiempo. Y me di cuenta de lo que rechacé por mucho tiempo y me negaba a admitir._

 ** _Me dediqué a perderte_**

 _ **Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre.** Hoy me arrepiento de todo lo que hice para alejarte._

 _ **Me dediqué a no verte.** Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo verdaderamente hermosa e importante que eres para mi._

 ** _Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_**

 _ **Y me alejé mil veces.** Me encerré y guarde para mi lo que en realidad sentía por ti, no me daba cuenta que con cada palabra por miedo me alejaba de tí._

 _ **Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre.** Tarde me di cuenta que en realidad te amo pero para eso tú tenías que estar lejos, que idiota fui._

 _ **Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente** Solo tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver y nunca más dejarte ir._

 ** _Me dediqué a perderte_**

 ** _Me dediqué a perderte_**

 ** __En la noche__**

Termino de cenar; noblo hizo con muchas ganas por la noticia que recibió en la tarde, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de no tener nada en referencia a su prometida ese hecho lo frustraba aún más, se sentía impotente no podía hacer nada. Durante años la busco, estaciones de policías, levantaron denuncia de su desaparición, la buscaron en hospitales y todos lugares posibles y aún así lo único que pudieron encontrar fue maletín escolar y ningún rastro de ella.

Fue a acostarse con un solo pensamiento.

 _\- Te voy a encontrar, cueste lo que cueste así tarde años buscándote te voy a encontrar sea el lugar donde te encuentres mi amor.-_ pronuncio en voz alta al viento con la esperanza de estas sean llevadas hasta donde la mujer que amaba se encontrase.

 ** __FIN__**

 ** _Hola mis queridos amigos les pido de todo corazón por seguir esta historia que se dedicó los Sentimientos de Ranma más que nada. Por eso del titulo. quiero aclarar este capítulo esta inspirado en la canción: Me dedique a perderte de Alejandro Fernández, desde un principio tenía pensado escribirlo así y aquí esta._**

 ** _En cerio mil gracias y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto como sabran esta no es el único FanFiction que escribo y este lkego a su final (Por el momento) a continuación respondere sus comentarios :3_**

 ** _Gust: Wow I can tell you are right but the story of Ranma and Shampoo finished, I can say that she and Mousse will not appear in the plot, but if. They have their story and I'llt tell you in another installment do be clarified thanks for reading and following the story._** ** _Wow puedo decirte que tienes razón pero la historia de Ranma y Shampoo termino, puedo decirte que ella y Mousse ya no apareceran en la trama pero ellos tienen su historia y les diré en otra entrega. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia._** ** _Ranma 84: Gracias por el contrario amigo mio tenias razón estaba en los puntos finales, pero quedate atento a los pequeños palabras tal vez te lleves una sorpresa._**

 ** _Juany Rdz_** **_\O.O/ no me había fijado en ese detalle, cosas que pasan. Bueno El reencuentro no se dio T.T Tal vez la próxima será T.T Bueno en cuanto a la cura de Ranma a mi criterio si el se llegase a curar Ranma sin Ranko no es Ranma asi que a otro chanchito con esa cura después de todo Ryoga es su mejor amigo._** ** _Ok hasta aquí llego esta historia No me jusguen por el final. Porfis T.T_**

 ** _Quiero agrade a todos lo que me apoyaron y apoyan en todos mi proyectos y locuras \@.@/_**

 ** _JEJE_**

 ** _NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO HASTA PRONTO_**

 ** _XD_**

 ** _esto parece el final del capítulo 161 de Ranma 1/2 sorry._**

 ** _Un beso a todos y ya me alargue mucho_**


	9. Epílogo

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,este fic esta no esta escrito con fines de lucro únicamente para su entretenimiento._

Rubikane _Presenta. Lo que Sentimos_

 _Epílogo._

La mujer abría los ojos, miro su reloj aún era temprano pesadamente se levantó ese dia y se dirigió a cuarto que se encontraba pegado al suyo, abrió la puerta y se quedó contemplando la imagen que a ella cada día le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

 _\- Aún duermen... No importa, son mi vida y haría lo que fuera por ellos.-_ Decia la mujer para sí. Se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo para alistarse en un nuevo dia de trabajo en la tarde iría a la universidad como desde hacía ya dos años, cursaba la carrera de Arquitectura mientras en las mañanas trabajaba como asistente de en la empresa de su madre.

Termino de ducharse y se miró al espejo su cabello largo de un color azul oscuro poco mas allá de la cintura, piel blanca y ojos color miel muy claros. seco su cabello y rápidamente se vistió para acompañar a su familia en el desayuno, primero iría a despertar a los dos niños que aún no se levantaban.

Bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado a cada lado de la mujer se veían dos hermosas criaturas un varón y una niña. El niño de un año tenía el cabello azulado de su madre y algunos mechones de un color rojizo intenso sus ojos etan de color café claro; su hermana melliza era que n poco mas diferente a el, ella tenía el cabello rojizo y algunos mechones azulados como su madre, los ojos eran de un color azul intenso, ambos con pequeñas pijamas con dibujos de animales estampado en ellas daban la imagen mas tierna que del mundo. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y la niña sisin más soltó la mano de su madre para correr a brazos de su abuela quedando el varón con su madre que de inmediato lo alzo en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su panza con el eco de los sonidos producidos por su voz.

 _\- No lo puedo creer, cada día que pasa me cuesta mas levantarlos a estos dos muñecos que tengo de regalo. Am Am Am.-_ decia la joven de cabello largo mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago a su hijo con el eco producto de su voz.

 _\- Mentira Arata es el dormilón, yo soy una niña buena y dulce.-_ dijo la niña de ojos azules.

 _\- Aiko asi que tú eres una niña buena y dulce_ Preguntó una mujer ya mayor sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, tenía el cabello completamente blanco y corto de ojos azul claro y tez blanca.

 _\- Si abuelita soy una niña buena dulce y tierna.-_ respondio la niña de apenas un año de edad.

 _\- Bueno pues ya que eres una niña buena dulce y tierna... Te voy a comer a besos... AMMM AMM...AMMM .-_ comento la mujer mayor haciendo reír a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

La risa de ambos niños inundó todo el comedor, luego de varios minutos de juegos y entre risas de todos los presentes el desayuno se dió con toda la alegría a la que estaban acostumbrados desde la llegada de los mellizos a la casa Nakasawa.

 _\- Esos niños son unos traviesos que haría sin ellos._ \- Dijo el joven que esta con ellos.

 _\- Mmm... pues tu los malcriaste asi ahora como hago que vuelvan por el camino del bien. Además jamas pensé que serían tan habladores ni parecen que tengan un año.-_ contesto la peliazul.

 _\- No eso si... No se callan un segundo.-_ Respondio el joven este al igual que los presentes era de tez blanca, tenía el cabello rojizo intenso y ojos color azul oscuro.

 _\- Otra cosa hoy te llevo al trabajo asi que no te preocupes por sacar tu auto.-_ hablo nuevamente el joven, no pasaba de los veinticinco años.

 _\- O pero Aki tengo clases en la tarde.-_ respondió

 _\- No te preocupes yo te llevo en cuanto termines en la oficina y te recojo cuando termine tus clases.-_ volvio a hablar el chico.

 _\- Esta bien, gracias.-_ agradeció

Estaban rumbo al trabajo cuando el chico rompió el silencio. _\- Nobte ves muy bien que digamos, en la noche te sentí varias veces, ibas y venias del cuarto de los niños. Que pasa?.-_ menciono el joven a la mujer.

 _\- Lo siento es que no he podido dormir muy bien, cuando lo hago alarecen en mis sueños cosas que sinceramente no me cuadra, estoy yo rodeada de gente que no reconozco.-_ respondió con tono cansado a su pregunta.

 _\- Te entiendo, no te preocupes por eso ya sabras su significado algún día, no te esfuerces tanto pensando en eso ahora. Mira qye solo te faltan tres años para recibir tu título de Arquitecto y el esfuerzo que has hecho por tus estudios no creo que merezcan una falta de atención en estos momentos.-_ contestó después de todo la apoyaba.

 _\- Tienes toda la razón no voy a atrasarme ahora, ya llegamos que rápido.-_ dijo momento después abrio la puerta y salio del vehículo.

 ** __Siete años Después__**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde miraba unas carpetas cuando su secretaria entro con unas carpetas más.

 _\- Señora Nakasawa con su permiso le traigo el proyecto que pidió la semana pasada.-_ dijo la mujer de unos veinticinco años cabello castaño corto y ojos color cafes, traia puesto el uniforme de la construtora que pertenecía a la familia Nakasawa. La mujer que tenía en frente es la dueña, pasó a sus manos después del fallecimiento de su madre.

 _\- Gracias Miya, el señor Himura donde se encuentra? puedo suponer que el ya lo leyó.-_ respondio se levantó de su escritorio recibiendo los documentos en sus manos, esta traia un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes y un cinto ancho color negro los zapatos tacon alto eran del mismo color del cinturón, a diferencia de dias anteriores traia el cabello recogido haciendo verla mas elegante de lo que ya era.

 _\- Así es señora el señor ya lo leyó incluso lo firmó estando yo presente, en estos momentos no se encuentra en la compañía supongo qué fue a almorzar por qué no había salido de la oficina en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se le ofece algo más señora_ _Koemi?.-_ Preguntó la mujer

 _\- Nada más Gina puedes retirarte.-_ Respondio su jefa, volviendose a sentar después de ordenar sus documentos en su escritorio mientras veía a su secretaria retirarse, momento después se dispuso a leer la carpeta que había pedido. _\- Por fin luego de varios años podemos tener la primera compañía de mi familia en Japón.-_

 ** __Continuara__**

 ** _Hola de nuevo por aquí la_** ** _verda no iba hacer el epílogo :) los iba a dejar en la incógnita ;) pero no quise ser tan malbada pero bueno aqui esta. Esta historia tiene continuación pero ya sera con otro título y tampoco creo que sera muy largo._**

 ** _;3_**

 ** _Por mientras hasta luego muchos besos y gracias por leer_**


End file.
